Herring Noodles
by half-note
Summary: One-shot collection. Chp 10: The tip of their fingertips touch. There's electricity, and a barely conceivable pause. A paralyzing silence. He apologizes; she suppresses a sigh. Pain meant nothing beside him. Their hell is a good life. R
1. Herring Noodles

_Word count: 2,185 words_

_Characters: Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi__, random Hyuugas_

_Summary: Neji is sick. "The way to man's heart is through his stomach"__ or so they say._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Any similarity with reality is coincidence._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Herring Noodles (Nishin Soba)**

* * *

"Miname-san, this girl insisted, I've already told her but like must girls she just keeps –

"Oh, Gendo! Stop blabbering," a woman in her early forties reprimanded gently, looking quietly at the girl that stood behind the old grumpy man. He was sweating; apparently he had been running after the girl that was now behind him.

"Konnichiwa (1), Miname-san," said the girl with a timid smile as she gave a very deep respectful vow. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a girl her age, except for the bumping buns on her head that made her slightly resemble a panda bear.

"You can leave now, Gendo, I'll take care of this,"

"But you heard Hiashi-sama—

"Gendo, please…" the older woman insisted at which the taller man couldn't help but to follow orders; leaving yet another smiling girl into the kitchen grumpily. The girl's face contracted into something that resembled guilt.

"What that man said is true…." The younger girl, woman because she didn't look younger than seventeen, uttered, her gaze firm on the ground, "I apologize if I've been very insisting, but I've—

"Brought something for Neji-san who is sick," finished the older of the two wisely a gentle smile forming in the corner of her lips. She knew the boy was a popular fellow, it was more than expected that he would receive unwavering attention from the female population if the opportunity presented itself.

"No! I-I mean…yes, how…how did you know?" the girl fumbled with her words, her cheeks tainting with a delicate tinge of pink.

The older of the two couldn't help but to feel internal pity (it was in the unwritten Hyuuga code that making the guest feel uncomfortable was out of the question, whether they were wanted or not) , she hadn't been the only girl to follow the idea.

"You're not the only one, look at the thermos your right," said the older lady as she pointed to a corner of the wide kitchen, on which three rows of perfectly lined thermos laid, untouched. Neji had rejected every single one of the approaches.

"Oh," she began surprised, "….those are quite a lot," she finished with an almost imperceptible sigh. If she felt exceptionally disappointed or sad, it didn't show.

Her small hands gripped strongly on a handle, Miname hadn't noticed but the girl had been carrying a box not much different from the ones used to deliver ramen or Chinese food. And so, Miname decided that hiding her the information on the stack of chocolates she had hidden inside one of the cabinets would be best.

"Don't worry dear, I'll go upstairs and offer it to him just like the rest," the Hyuuga said and took the slightly heavy box from the surprisingly coarse hands of the waiting girl. If she had to guess, the hands felt no different from those that spent continuous hours in a kitchen.

"I'm sorry you can't enter and see him but the Master of the House has forbidden anyone outside the clan to visit Neji-san, it's… an old clan policy," she explained patiently, just like she had done to rest of the girls, who in her place couldn't help but to show long faces of disappointment.

"_Hiashi-sama_," the brunette girl murmured to herself.

Miname gave the girl a wide stare, no other girl before spoke as if they'd known anything else of Neji other than his name. The brunette turned a deeper shade of red once she caught the weird stare she had received from her host.

"Aa, it's nothing…ah…I must leave now or… I'll be late," she said nervously, waving her hands in front on her face fidgety. And before she could exchange a proper goodbye she vowed and started a run towards the compound exit.

"Tell Neji I wish well!" she yelled happily as she waved from the gates childishly.

"But you haven't given me a name!" the older lady called hurriedly after the girl, surprised at her sudden reaction.

"Oh, don't worry, it isn't that important!" she yelled back with a playful smile and waved goodbye to a very confused Gendo on her exit. The older woman didn't know whether to smile or to scowl, the visit had been most unexpected.

--

Hyuuga Miname, for all her years in charge of the Hyuuga kitchen had never met such a peculiar girl. The fact that she knew of Hiashi's position and spoke of Neji without suffix was quite strange for someone outside the compound.

Her mysterious decision to not leave a name, and the delicious smell emitting from the box, which now she could tell contained some sort of Chinese Hot Soup, was enough for her innate Hyuuga curiosity to emerge. She just had to know who this girl was...the more she thought about it, the worst her curiosity turned. She wasn't one to enjoy gossip (most of the time) but the situation had changed to something very fishy.

She took the box with both hands and started walking up the stairs slowly; it was a mystery to her how the girl managed to carry such a heavy thing for the distance that she had. Luckily, Neji's room was one of the first ones in the second floor.

"Neji-san, another girl dropped some soup for you to have," she barged into his room gently. She knew that if she had dared to knock she would've been dismissed immediately.

The room was as immaculate, even more so now that he was sick and hadn't moved a single thing ever since the fever had laid him in bed three days ago. For a reason, it even looked gloomier than usual.

"I don't want it," his baritone was slurred and slightly scratchy his back turned to the door; the common cold of early spring had taken Neji out of guard. He had been fighting sleep for a couple of hours, being out cold didn't make feel reassured in the least.

"Are you sure? This smells _better_ than the others," she insisted, finally putting the box on the floor to rest her slightly sore arms. The young man on the bed didn't even flinch, the older woman felt slightly offended.

"I don't care, I'm not interested," he concluded coldly, his voice sounding as if he had just recovered from fever. The older woman pursed her lips.

"Neji-san," she gathered courage ",you must be considerate, the cute girl in buns looked very troubled," Miname didn't quaver at boy's quiet tantrums. She was used to his usual crabbiness, and had done a personal promise to stand up to him.

"With…_ buns_?" his voice remained stilly, though his body squirmed in a sudden spasm; the cold had hit him quite strong. The woman by the door blinked, that was more than she had officially expected.

"Oh yes, the most charming buns, she also happened…to be very cute!" Miname adventured and smiled against her will when a slightly feverish boy, because he was yet to be a man, turned to her with tired -but very interested- eyes.

"Who left it?" he asked roughly through a very sore throat, in a vain attempt to sound slightly more authoritarian, though in his current state it was more than obvious that an energetic squirrel could probably finish him off.

"That, I don't know, she left too quickly...something about being late," the woman blathered, "she left this box...my guess is that it has some sort of thick soup," she explained slowly, signaling the outlandish box by her feet.

Neji's gaze laid on the box for a couple of seconds, but said nothing, his stare as blank and clear as it had always been. Though, Miname was feeling daring enough to guess that was all he was able to accomplish in his current condition.

"Just leave it by the bed table," he ordered faintly and turned his back to her once again, in an action that took her out of guard.

"Oh...of course Neji-san, please rest,"

--

It was late afternoon and the usual racket of the kitchen had diminished considerably. A two pairs of big bubbling eyes stared with anticipation; the evening gossip was being unusually retold by the most unlikely woman, which uncommonly centered on a weird visitor and Neji's atypical reaction to a bowl of noodles.

"….and when I went back to check on him, he was sleeping like a baby, a big empty bowl forgotten by his bed table... who would've thought….the pickiest family member actually favored the girl's cooking!" the older woman by the name of Miname Hyuuga laughed a little too heartily, in a way that made her look a couple of years younger.

"But Neji is grotesquely picky!" young girl yelled loudly sitting on a stool, eyes wild with disbelief.

"H-Hanabi-chan," her older sister tried to chastise beside her for her choice of words, her gentle voice being visibly ignored. The older woman couldn't help but to smile gently, some things in the compound didn't change.

"I don't believe it! Neji is despicable!" a young and incredulous Hanabi yelled, arms crossed over her chest, lips pressed together.

"Ha-hanabi-chan!" a very startled Hinata reprimended her sister as best as she could. Hanabi shook her head unbelieving.

"Hinata, don't tell me you believe her? Neji is the coldest man on Earth!" she dramatized hands up in the air, cheeks flared with irritation. Hinata sighed at her younger sister's overbearing personality.

"Just because he almost forgot your name yesterday, doesn't make him the meanest man on Earth, Hanabi-chan," the oldest of the three reasoned with a calming smile that was enough to break through the young Hyuuga's tetchiness.

"He is still mean..." she whined with a pout, but sat back on the stool she had abandoned in order to listen to the end of the mystery case.

"He had fever…" argued the older woman patiently. Hinata cut in before banter ensued.

"So, what d-do you think Mi-miname-san?" asked Hinata hastily watching how the eyes of the older woman sparkled with glee.

"There's only one logical reason…." She waited a couple of seconds to build the suspense, " our beloved and moody Neji-chi is in love," she gushed way too childishly for a woman her age and enjoyed Hinata's pleasantly surprised expression in contrast with Hanabi's bemused face, it seemed she still believed boys had cooties.

"Neji is _in love_?" the youngest of the three asked with a shudder, in her wildest dream had she imagined that possibility. She just couldn't help but be surprised, more at the fact that Neji could actually love someone other than himself –and perhaps the family—, than the fact that a normal –and charming— girl was romantically interested in him.

"Most certainly, and that girl must love him too because she had the trouble to bring him food..._we all know that the way to man's heart is through his stomach,_" she signaled with wink and a wide smile. Hanabi scrunched up her nose in annoyance.

"_It is_?" asked Hinata in a way that sounded more like an exclamation, in comparison to her normally levelheaded voice. Hanabi looked at her sister like a head had suddenly sprouted from one of her shoulders.

"Yes, Hinata-chan….don't tell me you're_ in lov_e too?" she asked curiously watching as the face of the eldest Hyuuga resembled a tomato as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Nee-chan too?" said an exasperated Hanabi and rolled her eyes, now she had a vague idea about the reason behind her sister's sudden decision to join an extracurricular activity (even when the gardening club wasn't exactly the place to meet males).

"Then I must help you cook the must beautiful and colorful bento boxes," the elderly woman decided pleasantly at which Hinata agreed affably with her head.

"I don't like boys, they're stupid," stated powerfully the youngest Hyuuga and left the kitchen stomping her feet crossly. Hinata giggled beside the older woman. Hanabi was a very rowdy girl.

"She'll come around," Miname commented off-handedly. "Now if I could only remember where I had put that bento box…"

"_Who w-would've thought, Neji-niisan must really like T-Tenten-san…"_ a very happy Hinata mussed to herself, gaining the curious attention of her nosy companion.

"You said something Hinata-chan?" the older woman asked back trying to sound as casual as she normally would.

"D-Do you need any h-help?" she changed the subject.

She knew Miname wouldn't tell a soul, but she didn't take pleasure on the possibility of setting off her cousin's rage. He would probably have enough with Hanabi's teasing and her father's too, if he ever got hold of the information (which he would because even when she denied it, Hanabi was a fan of gossip especially when she was fueled by revenge).

"All you can offer Hinata-chan, all you can offer,"

--

Later that day, on the last hours of the evening, Neji ordered for two roses to be delivered to Tenten's small apartment, accompanied by a single note that read "thank you".

When she received it, Tenten smiled into the moon and put the two flowers in fresh water. She would cook him herring noodles next time.

* * *

A/N:

(1) Japanese word for Good afternoon.

I tried showing this on an external point of view to the whole affair, if it turned out a little confusing or out there, I apologize. Originally this was taken from a snippet from a fanfic I had been working on, but currently have abandoned. I also modified it, because as I continued writing the snippet it seemed even more forced than it might be now, so the last part was thoroughly revised and change more than once.

Nii-san and nee-chan (oniisan/onee-san) are words (abbreviations really) for older brother and older sister respectively, just in case you didn't know. As for why Neji sent Tenten two roses, that's because in flower language that means: Mutual feelings. As for Neji forgetting Hanabi's name it's actually a reference to a Shipppuden omake, where Tenten teases Neji about not knowing Hanabi's name and he almost forgets, sort of. Herring Noodles are Neji's favorite food, just for the kicks. If you got another reference to cannon, cheers you're an observant reader.

The next four chapters have been pre-written already (one in my computer, the other three in my notebook), which I'll acknowledge I'm much fonder of. I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review.

PS: All entries should be read individually.

_Half-note_


	2. Of Childhood Premises

_A/n: Written for the Nejiten Childhood Contest in Naruto forums. There is a reference for book that served for inspiration, we'll see if you can find it. _

_Word count: 2,251_

_Characters: Neji and Tenten_

_Summary: Different from public belief Neji's first crush presented itself by the early age of ten. Since the incident, they never talked about it again._

* * *

**Contest entry****:**

**Of Childhood Premises**

_There is always one moment in __**childhood**__ when the door opens and lets the future in._

* * *

Different from public belief Neji's first crush presented itself by the early age of ten. He was yet to grow tall –he was third shortest after the dropout Lee— and his voice…his voice was yet to thicken and grow masculine making him sound not much different from a chirping bird.

To Neji it was highly infuriating that by his current status of affairs –by this he meant him being a child—he could not be taken seriously in the least. By his uncle who consistently forced him to play with his younger cousins (though he attributed this to his uncle's pleasure to make him suffer), by his teachers who thought they knew what was 'best' for him and ordered him around and by his fellow companions, especially girls, who wouldn't understand when he repeated himself to tell them he wasn't interested.

"I'm glad you accepted to meet me," his words were as serious as he could manage; he had long planned his words carefully days ago. A mistake in his mind would've been tragic.

"I don't have to remark this situation to be extremely weird; I don't see Sasame-sensei near,"

Kuroda Kumiko was a virtuous girl. Even though she was not tall for her thirteen years of age, she was pretty: long dark hair on a tight ponytail, big hazel eyes and a bright smile that was utterly confused.

"Sasame-sensei is not coming,"

"Then what—

Neji covered her mouth with his palm in a hasty movement, almost stumbling over his own feet. Kumiko even with her shortness was easily five inches taller than him. The older girl gave him a bemused stare and Neji withdrew highly embarrassed even when his controlled well-mannered face said otherwise.

"I….I just wanted to tell you that…I-I like you,"

Kumiko's eyebrows rose startled, while a sudden and loud giggle escaped from the nearest tree. Neji's heart hastened, his face contorting in managed anger.

"Who's there!"

To his surprise a younger girl unexpectedly appeared before his eyes, Neji stepped back. She had just jumped from one of the branches of the tree they were under. She held her dark brown hair in taut buns and her eyes were of dark chocolate. She too, annoyingly, was taller than him.

"I'm sorry," she scratched the back of her head— from his point of view he could easily notice the way her arms and legs were somewhat scratched, "I was hanging around and thought this might've been fun to watch," her eyes danced with laughter and the corner of her lips curved in a carefree smile Neji was sure he recognized from the Academy.

The way she uncoiled herself before them made him boil, dangerously improper words dangling from his tongue. Swallowing his pride, he pursed his lips and comforted himself with a lethal glare in her direction.

"Leave, this is none of your business!" he hissed angrily.

"Please don't, I think it'll be best if you have someone here," the oldest of the three said meekly, gaining the attention of the pair that had suddenly forgotten her in favor of a glaring contest.

"Hyuuga-kun," she stammered at her words, "I…I can't return your affections,"

Neji tried his best not to purse his lips miserably while the other girl remained mutely silent though the fact that she was biting the inside of her mouth told him she was probably amused. That only fueled his anger towards her and her funny buns that he suddenly found annoying.

"…Let me …we _can_ be friends first and –

"You're way too young and short!" Kumiko exclaimed, her exasperated grimace betraying her intention to be diplomatic, "I mean…we come from different status, you're a Hyuuga and I'm the daughter of a low merchant, I..." she paused, he face hot and flustered.

"That sounds more like an excuse," spoke the girl of buns her smile replaced with a grimace of dislike, the older girl answered with a glare that clearly read 'shut up'.

"…we can be friends…" Neji insisted cautiously, his voice the lowest he had ever heard; Kumiko managed to give him a pained uncomfortable grimace.

"I think friendship between people of our age is weird… I'm sorry," she cut with shrug and turned her back into the academy grounds. She had graduated last year, and was probably on her way of meeting her sensei before she had been cleverly intercepted.

Neji slumped on the ground with a 'thud' and a not easily read sulking face.

"What did you see in her?" the girl sat nimbly beside him and shot him a welcoming smile once Neji's face turned to her. He knit his eyebrows together, her presence was galling but he felt so emotionally shattered he had no energy to shoo her away from his misery.

"She's beautiful and graceful to look at," he bit his own tongue trying not to pout and drowned further in his slouch, his embarrassment was highly vexing to his ego.

"Wow, I'd give a lot to achieve that, the best I can actually hope for is panda girl… and that's 'cuz you know…my buns… I'm often overlooked,"

Irritated at her insistent talking and ready to shoo her with a glare he turned to her. He had expected her to give him a sad smile, but she didn't, instead she regarded him with a toothy smile that made him bewildered.

Neji blinked perplexed, girls were really weird to him. Moving a couple of inches away from her they remained still for what felt a lifetime. The strange girl started twirling a kunai expertly with her fingers, movement which he found vastly aggravating. He, he just glared at the dirt in his shoe with hatred.

--

After that brief encounter they never talked again until months later. He learnt a few things about her though. First, that her name was Tenten but he couldn't find her surname, that she had broken a boy's nose in her first year in the Academy –he wasn't sure of the details considering the variety of versions floating around—and finally, that she had little to no friends to talk to. As she had admitted herself, she was easily overlooked.

She was in another class, so he hardly saw her except for two occasions—not that he cared of course. One exiting target class because she was unusually surrounded by a group of boys and another on a very late afternoon he had spent watching Kumiko talk to a teacher and noticed she was cleaning a classroom before he left the Academy grounds.

Considering nobody ever teased him about his rejection, he assumed she hadn't been a snitch much to his relief. Secretly, he was grateful for that, not that he ever accepted it.

--

His kunai hit on the first red ring outside from the bull's-eye for the seventh time.

"You're doing it wrong,"

Neji turned his neutral expression to the still slightly taller girl now by his side, he had grown considerably for the last couple of months—how she had suddenly appeared out of nowhere was another matter.

"I was distracted," he replied coldly and shot another kunai, once again missing its bull's-eye by a couple of inches.

Tenten shook her head in fake disappointment beside him and started the twirling of her kunai with one finger; Neji grew annoyed at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look," she instructed and threw the kunai gracefully, which pierced its target right on. Neji sneered with incredulity, it was impossible for such a simple girl to out do him in anything, ridiculous even.

"It's the thumb," she shared, "its position often changes the trajectory," she spoke confidently in a way that Neji couldn't help but to think she knew what she was talking about.

Taking another kunai from his pouch, he tried her advice but instead of making it to its original target it pierced through a chunk of wood that stood six inches to the target's right.

"Wow... that was way off,"

"Shut up,"

Neji minced with annoyance, he wasn't sure what the brunette was intending (did she wanted to be his friend?), but if that was how 'friendship' felt like he was better without it.

"You're sulking aren't you," her question came out as a statement and she gazed at him in a way that made him feel awkward.

"Hn," Neji wasn't quite sure what he had meant with that but he wasn't feeling like talking .

"Does she really means that much to you?" she smiled broadly, "She does?"

"Hn," he was sure his cheeks were humiliatingly reddening; the delicately pale skin of the Hyuugas did not dealt well with embarrassment, but it was true, he was still hung up on her and denying it would've been a lie.

"Your world is too small if you're like this for her," for a reason she even looked older than her ten year-old person,

"I thought you were a genius,"

Neji tried to remain calm. He was called a genius all the time, however, this time it felt different so he said nothing, he wasn't about to argue….she didn't know about love anyways. For all he knew and cared, she still probably believed he had cooties or something.

Then, she smiled a bright dazzling smile that made him extremely confused.

"You look silly," he had been wrong to call her older, her childish smile made her look like she had just entered a candy store where she could take anything for free, "One day you'll look back at this and laugh, at least that's what my mom used to say…that girl, she isn't plain like me—no, she's beautiful as you put it—but you…you're worth a dozen of her, I'm sure,"

Neji looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression. No girl had ever talked to him like that, ever. Tenten's face paled considerably only to blush profusely a moment after.

"Not to _me_! I didn't mean _me_; don't look at me….that way….I..."she spluttered clumsily, gathered her things in a hurry and rushed out, knocking her face flat against the door before opening her exit.

Neji wasn't quite sure he believed her.

--

This time, he didn't talk to her again or even got to see her much until their very last year in the Academy. It was quite a coincidence they were stuck together in the same class, which regrettably included 'good-for-nothing' Lee, who found no other joy but to challenge him in battle that he unmistakably always lost.

And for a reason he quite didn't understand, they avoided each other. He had to accept part of it involved the fact that he had turned into a cold-blooded bastard and she had set herself the goal 

of becoming better than males in something or another. Notion which he respected, but didn't whole-heartedly encourage much less supported.

That was until destiny finally stuck them together in their genin cell with Lee and the craziest and less conventional teacher they could hope for (or not), Maito Gai. And things turned to normal, or became normal. Lee and Gai would engage in their weird practices while Neji and Tenten were sort of forced to work together.

--

It was one of those last days of winter, they were fifteen. The constant breeze of February devoured their bodies in frosty bites.

"Neji," Tenten called to him, there was something that had been floating in her mind and she felt daring. He didn't answered back but she knew he was listening to her for the way he slowed his pace on their walk back to town.

"I've been thinking…"

"You want to ask me something,"

His voice was serene. Sometimes she felt as if she couldn't hide anything from his eyes, as if he could know what she was thinking with only looking at her. It was difficult to remember a time he couldn't read her so well.

"Did you ever thought of Kumiko?" even when it wasn't evident, Tenten knew she had caught him out of guard.

He paused. "Not after the incident," It was hard to recognize whether he was lying.

"I'm worth a dozen of her, remember?"

He didn't look at her and she was grateful for it. It was weird for him to tease and Tenten savored the moment, especially if that meant she could ignore his comment.

"…Well, I just heard she's marrying and the question had been floating in my head for a while,"

"If your world revolves around one person…you'll get your heart broken,"

The world stopped for a moment and she suddenly noticed they had stopped walking. His face was blank as ever, his eyes…there was something in his eyes she quite didn't understand as her heart worked its way to her throat. It was hard to guess whether he'd meant it as a warning or an allusion.

"She liked you, loves you even,"

His eyes didn't widen in surprise, his face remarkably unreadable. Her heart rushed, Neji was a lot different from that kid who didn't understand women, and the boy with an incredible superiority complex she had met. Still, he was the same.

"She was too plain and often overlooked, remember?"

Her voice was a zephyr, her smile the warmest he had ever seen. Neji's eyes danced with bewilderment, he always had trouble when reading her smiles.

"I thought you were a genius,"

His laughter that was a rare occurrence melted away in the air. They never talked about it ever again, different from the kiss that followed afterwards.

_FIN_

* * *

A/N:

Gaah! I'm so torn about this piece, a part of me likes it (I won't go as far to say I love it) and another part is 'I don't know'. For a reason, I think this could've been much better. This happens to me whenever I read something of mine a couple of times in a row; I end up sort of hating it. For some reason I ended up doing a circle, I hope it wasn't too repetitive, and if it was sort of forced somewhere I apologize.

Personally, I always imagined that if Neji ever felt something for a girl, he would be very forward about his feelings. So that's why I wrote it that way. As for Tenten, I think she's more hesitant and cryptic about them because of the way she regards Neji.

The reference for the book was a conversation between Elphaba and Boq in the book '_Wicked (The life and times of the wicked witch of the west)' by Gregory Maguire._ If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review.

_Half-note_


	3. Of Love and Novels

_Word count: 1,050__ words_

_Characters: Neji, Tenten_

_Summary: __Despite everything, Tenten believed in romance. And even though she had never experienced romance by the tender age of sixteen, she would often delude herself on the ideas of cheap romance novels. To her surprise, she soon found out that reality, occasionally, could be much sweeter but not necessarily as exciting. Sometimes, reality was indeed better than her fantasies._

* * *

**Chapter 3****:**

**Of Love and Novels**

* * *

Despite everything, Tenten believed in romance. And even though she had never experienced love by the tender, or not so tender, age of sixteen, she would often delude herself on the ideas of cheap romance novels. Those she bought monthly and devoured viciously every night before falling sleep.

Perhaps, that was the real reason behind her uncharacteristic loneliness. She wasn't ugly in the least and she could easily surpass the title of beautiful if she tried, yet she always declined the couple of date proposals she received every semester. Part of her insisted on the inconvenience of sustaining a romantic –and unstable- relationship before graduating, the other one was more than aware for the reservation her heart occupied for the imaginary knight in shinning armor she had always imagined as true love. She wasn't different from those women who didn't actually believe in love but whose hearts internally melted before the idea of a thriving romance, for which they didn't seek.

And her life, her life continued as that of a caterpillar.

Tenten was aware of her late liking for words and did not hesitate to spend those last months of high school reading quietly in one of the corners of the library, pretty against her friend's frenzied complaints.

She met him one of those breezy days of late April. His silky brown hair, eyes as cold as the restless nights she spent on late December. Before him, she was nothing, for he was flawless with words, in a way she could not even grasp to imagine. She resented him then, but failed to face him once again until years later, extended library visits proving fruitless for the rest of the year.

Startlingly, even to herself, she forgot of her juvenile musings and found a much more eager regard for weapons, which eloquently enough lead her to pursue her career on Criminology, that and her fervent desire to prove herself.

Tenten withdrew within herself and her work, the handle of relationships she managed to build, quickly consumed by the mess that conformed her pitiless quicksand of cynicism, inexperience and quite ironically, work load.

And so, she lived through the romances of her friends, whose love lives were not much different from those exhilarating books she used to read on her teenage years, or so she led herself to believe. Those very childish and irreverent ideas were often clouds on the back on her head that would not leave her alone.

She lived through Sakura's ever struggling, passionate and sometimes even painful relationship with Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata's childish and tender fairytale-like relationship with Uzumaki Naruto. And even through Ino's often intermittent and short-lived relationships with Nara Shikamaru that broke apart as often as the golden leaves of autumn met with the ground.

At times like this, when those clouds of thoughts dissolved into thin sky, she couldn't help but to question herself the reason why her love life was very far from what she had always expected romance to be.

It was her second year in the office when she saw him again. Hyuuga Neji was his name, and he had been catalogued to be her partner for the next couple of years in the least. Other than finding him pedant and even more handsome than she had originally remembered, his resemblance to Hinata, which she hadn't picked up then, made his presence around her even more taunting. It was hard to know if he had recognized her from years ago, like she had, but if he did he said nothing. It was in his etiquette to be short on words.

Working with him turned out, against the odds, surprisingly pleasant. Parting from first bad impressions and threateningly agonizing formality, Tenten discovered that past Neji's cold exterior lived someone that even when he was far from perfect—unlike she had originally believed— happened to be reliable and determined, who hid behind a mask of indifference the deepest of pains and the warmest of cancers. On her behalf, she didn't mind on sharing the spontaneity and cheerfulness he often lacked on his everyday life.

Together they formed an unexpected, yet efficient duo. He found on her –not that he acknowledged it—someone he needed, while she found on him someone she probably didn't need but surely wanted.

Falling for him was very anticlimactic. No flowery background, soft voices or even passionate arguing, before she knew it gravity had done her job and all her hopes and dreams rested on his shoulders, not much different from they way babies tended to cling into their mothers.

He wasn't a knight on shinning armor, much less a prince but she loved him nonetheless, because she learned, love came to people in different ways. She didn't have problems to dwell on, discussions to argue over, jokes to giggle for, but an unwavering sense of security and ever constant friendship.

She knew –because she was sure to read him like the palm of her hand— that Neji was a hard individual, and falling for him had probably been a mistake. She tried letters, but was surprised when her evident amateurism with words proved futile to her musings. Face to face confrontation was evidently out of the question, because looking at him made her heart flutter and the eternal feeling of familiarity between the two set up an invisible barrier of kinds.

And so, she resigned. Love came in different ways, and friendship (and camaraderie) was just as equally important. For a relationship she held so dear and close to her heart, the probability of failure was definitely not an option, not when failure meant death (she was perpetually and scarily aware he had become her oxygen).

That was until he approached a sunny morning of May, and asked her what had been keeping her from performing well for the last couple of months.

"I love you"

His silence was enough answer.

The first time they kiss sparkles do flutter, it was no surprise they had chemistry, though being kissed by him was way too different from what she had initially imagined. She cherished the memory but it had been hard not to label such kiss as ordinary. Though, things did get better. Fair enough, reality differed from fiction, in more ways that she was eager to acknowledge.

* * *

A/N: And we're (I'm) back to normal. Personally, this is my favorite as of yet, even when it _is _the shortest. Mainly because this one has better flow and I happened to handle this 'theme' better, partly because I wrote this out of pure inspiration (I was walking down the street) and the fact that I sort of related it to my personal life and beliefs.

I'm still shaken for entering the contest (I'm such a shy person, lol), but everything is alright. Even if I don't win (which I'm sure I won't) the fact that I had the pleasure to participate in such a kind fandom and had actually the guts to get in is enough reward.

I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review.

_Half-note_


	4. One same difference

_A/N: I'm warning this time, this is an AU. (: (again)  
_

_Word count: 1,963__ words_

_Characters: Neji, Tenten_

_Summary: From the moment he met her, he realized, they were polar opposites. At least that was what he forced himself to believe. It didn't took long for him to realize both were compulsive liars. _

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**One Same Difference**

* * *

He met her on his first year of high school; truth was they had been together in the same schools since kindergarten.

She came in the first day, bobbing twin buns on her head, and a carefree smile that made him instantly enlist her on his infamous '_must avoid_' list. From that moment on, he realized, they were polar opposites.

He was popular for all the wrong reasons; she wasn't popular at all but everyone who knew her wouldn't describe her with anything less than amazing—different from all the variety of adjectives often alluded to him.

Everything about him revolved around his last name –Hyuuga Neji, the closest thing to nobility in the flesh. Everyone called her by her alias Tenten. He was sure he'd never heard of her last name and he didn't know whether or not that was her real name either; he'd never have enough courage to ask.

He passed all his classes effortlessly and refused to visit the sacred Bulletin Board to see if he'd make it to the Honors Student List. Tenten, she often took personal tutoring, participated in class and worked hard on every homework and assignment. It had always been an adverse fascination watching her chew her bottom lip before making her mind and watch her walk out the door towards the overcrowded hallway were the Bulletin Board hanged. He'd never approached when he saw her cry every once in a while.

He was socially awkward. He was relentlessly invited to parties of people he didn't know, and even when he was constantly surrounded by people, he felt alone. He was _popular_, Tenten had friends. He had always found befuddling the easiness with which she approached, the gracefulness with which she moved, and how she naturally attracted people to her. _(She would later tell him her secret. She just happened to be friendly.)_

As a Hyuuga, he drew attention to himself without trying. Whether it was the latest gossip concerning his family, the way he had turned down a club position proposal or the prettiest girl in the school, Neji always had pestering people following his footsteps. He had always admired the way she blended with the crowd. She didn't have an endless number of guys chasing after her, she did club activities without turmoil and no one every spoke about her family. He once heard she hated being overlooked; Neji thought she didn't know how lucky she was.

Neji doesn't do club activities after school—_his uncle is very especial about their unique fighting style._ Yet the Martial Arts Club, Baseball Club and Kendo Club don't deter from insisting him every two weeks. Tenten, she had to force herself into the Martial Arts Club. All he heard was that she refused to train with the female rookies like she was instructed and was instantly banned. She challenged the club leader for a spar the next day. Nobody officially knew of the outcome but Tenten started training Advanced Judo with her male counterparts the week after.

He dislikes thinking about the future. His uncle has a perfectly structured plan for him; Neji doesn't know what to do of that yet. Tenten, she had told their class several times of her plans to become a doctor and, _why not,_ postulate for Tokyo's governor like her idol Tsunade, not before (_of course_) proving to everyone else that girls could be just as good as boys. He doesn't think much of her ideals, but respects her nonetheless.

_Coldhearted_, that's what they call him around the school. Neji doesn't mind, he would rather keep his feelings hidden from the general public than making a fuss over a nickname that, to be fair, was quite accurate. Tenten wears her heart on her sleeve. She speaks loudly, makes a ruckus when she's mad and cries in the corner when she thinks no one is looking. She's also two-faced, loves to pretend she's strong when she isn't and her fake smiles are the best he had ever seen.

When asked in class, Neji says his favorite animal is the phoenix. It is beautiful, peaceful, it is born from the ashes but over all, it is overwhelmingly free. Tenten is quick to declare that her favorite animal is the dragon, for all its power and wisdom. Soon she strikes him up into a verbal quarrel of which's better. No one wins but Kakashi-sensei makes a note and says they're meant for each other. Tenten giggles but he sits in the back grumpily for the rest of the day.

They don't talk again until August by the start of the second semester. The sitting chart had changed, Tenten's place was twenty-four, he was sixteen, and they were right next to each other _(fate was very feisty that day)_.

He tried to ignore her the first week, both of them arrived early to school and silence between them proved to be almost mandatory until someone arrived and broke Tenten free of her chains. By the second week, silence proved to be intolerable, at least for the brunette.

Her eyes were slightly red from sleep depravation and the way she turned to him made him assume the action had taken her a lot of effort.

"So, why are you so early here?" her voice was slightly drowsy, the yawn that followed after affirmed him of his presumptions.

"My uncle has to drive my cousins' to their respective schools and I'm the nearest," Neji wasn't quite sure why he answered but he did, even when it wasn't exactly true. His uncle dropped him first so his daughters wouldn't have to wait much around school before classes started.

"I hate waking early but I always have Judo practice before school," she yawned again, this was the first time he noticed the small bag she carried with her, apparently she still needed to take it to her locker for safe-keep.

There was a pause. It didn't pass more than a minute when Tenten decided she didn't like silence at all.

"You do any club activities?" the way her brown eyes looked at him curiously unnerved him, it was almost as if he was being inspected. For a reason, he didn't doubt in her ability to read him.

"No,"

"What do you do then?" she insisted after his dry remark. This time her elbow was on her desk and her head rested nicely over her hand signaling him that she was giving him all of her attention.

"I meditate," _half truths weren't necessarily lies. _

She narrowed her eyes slightly and frowned, "That's boring," she stated flatly and started biting on a chocolate bar that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere; of course, he just wasn't paying proper attention.

He wanted to remark her that he didn't find it boring but thought better of it; he wasn't keen of ridiculous squabbles. He turned his gaze to the front and closed his eyes; it didn't pass more than half a minute for her to speak again.

"Are you ignoring me?" Tenten didn't sound disturbed or offended, quite the contrary, as her amused smile was enough to tick him off endlessly.

"I just don't think we have much in common," he pretended to end it with a monotonous reply but it back fired.

"Do you like Chocolate?"

"Vanilla,"

"Soccer?"

"Baseball,"

"Coffee?"

"Tea,"

"Afternoon or night?"

"Morning,"

"Bed?"

"Futon,"

"Apple juice or orange juice?"

"Orange juice,"

"I guess you're right, _as always_," Tenten smiled, one of those mysterious smiles you're not supposed to understand, and turned her head away.

Neji stared at her for a couple of seconds and turned away too. Three minutes passed in aberrant quiet until a girl by the name of Momoko arrived and snatched Tenten into early gossip.

It became something regular for the rest of the week; Tenten would return from her Judo practice sleepy, she would turn to him after a while and ask him questions. By Friday, they had learned that Neji preferred classical music and Tenten didn't have a preference at all, that she would love to travel to American while he would be happy with a simple trip to Europe, and that she loved horror movies while Neji would rather watch a well performed thriller between other random nonsense.

She turned to him with one half-opened eye, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

If she noticed the way his back tensed with the question, she ignored it.

"No,"

"I have two older brothers, they're at university now," she paused. Neji stopped himself from smiling; Tenten had the very strange habit of answering to unasked questions. _(Maybe she just figured talking to him would have turned repetitive otherwise.)_

"My father is a police officer and my mama, _she's gone_," her voice was slightly quieter this time, from the way her eyes twinkled Neji was sure he wasn't supposed to ask about the matter.

"What about your family?" The strain that accompanied her question made it seem forced. She refused to look him in the eye, she was hunched over her desk, like she often did when she was particularly tired.

Neji remained silent and pursed his lips ever so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable. He knew that the whole school knew of his incident and had it always been an unspoken rule not to mention it in his presence.

"_So… it is true_, _you really are an orphan_," it was the quietest he had ever heard her, over her hunched position Tenten looked at him from the corner of her eye. The quality of that look prevented him from becoming instantly furious at her. She turned away and her eyes became moist.

They didn't talk again until the end of the day. He had been left with class representative duties and was instructed with the responsibility of writing the class' journal. He didn't notice her leaning against the frame of the door until she approached his huddled form sitting by the window. Her shadow covered the little sunlight he received and he looked up.

"_I lied_," her voice wasn't remorseful. Neji refused looking at her and stood up, laid the white notebook inside the teacher's desk cabinet and made his way towards the door.

Tenten's face was red when she shielded the entrance of the classroom with her body. Neji stood motionless in front of her. It didn't took him long to notice he way her body shook with unconcealed emotion.

"_I'm an orphan too, I…I am adopted, my mama wanted a girl and…"_ she sounded almost alarmed and the way she stared at the floor obscured her face as a single tear made its way to the floor.

He remained quiet as the number of tears that met with the floor increased. He read people like magazines, but when it came to her, he was often helpless. There was a part he could work out and another that he couldn't get to materialize.

The moment her shaky hands embraced around him came as a shock; he stepped back but let her hold on to him as her tears stained his uniform. He didn't comforted her_ (partly because she actually knew what a family felt like and he didn't, partly because it wasn't a very Neji-like thing to do) _and refrained himself from speaking a word, he didn't want her to think he felt something about it.

When she broke away, took her bag and exited the classroom in a running daze he didn't dash after her. He was Neji, she was Tenten and they were polar opposites who just happened to share one same difference.

At least that was what he forced himself to believe. It wouldn't take him long to realize both were compulsive liars for complete different reasons._  
_

* * *

_TBC?_

* * *

_A/n: _ It was about time that I updated, don't you think? Truth is that I have lots of one-shots hanging in my computer but I wasn't quite sure what to post up next. This formulated in my mind two days ago and gave it a shot. Finally, something more Neji-centric. Lolz

Personally, I think it went well, although I do think the end was a little too unresolved. Reason: I think there will be follows up to this universe with other one-shots (I don't think I could cope with a multi-chaptered fic), but not too often. You _could_ locate this in the Konoha Gakuen Den universe if you want (if you haven't seen it, it's a spin-off special involving the Naruto cast in high school) because I am basing stuff of that (I think). If I come up with an ending less unresolved (and I'm not lazy) I could change the ending but I doubt it.

As you have probably noticed, I love AUs, I think the whole idea of creating a different universe and try implementing previously established characters is fun and a challenge. So I will continue writing them, along with Naruto universe ones.

If you have a special genre you would like me to try, go ahead and I might give it a try. I have a lot of stuff prewritten (sort of), so I could grant people their wishes.

Also, I might write a multi-chaptered fic. I'm not too sure yet (because of my inconsistency) but I would love to, especially an AU, I think I have enough with Kishimoto butchering the series for me to try it. I'm holding a poll (in my profile) to help me decide the time (70s, 80s, Edo, etc). I have pre-thought ideas and I would love to know your opinion and see what the general reader would like to read. Just to give me an idea, I might no necessarily go ahead with it but it would be a nice experiment.

I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion, a comment/suggestion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review. It's always nice to read what you guys think.

_Half-note_


	5. Flashback

_A/N: This is not Nejiten, sort of coming of age thing. Don't like, don't read; though do give it a chance. Also, sort of AU, takes place in modern Tokyo (sort of). _

_1,245 words_

_Characters: Tenten, Naruto_

_Summary: "I can remember jumping from one relationship to another, from very silly ones of an indescribable childhood to premature andanzas of an early puberty. He came along soon after, in a flash that felt a daze. And so, one could say, we grew up."  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_I can remember jumping from one relationship to another, from very silly ones of an indescribable childhood to premature andanzas of an early puberty. Childhood crushes, flashing boyfriends and superficial relationships._

_I still remember my cherish to hold a hand, merge in an embrace, yearn for the flesh…the warmth of a body, of a kiss or a caress. For that feeling of loneliness to disappear and for the first time in my life feel like if I was actually wanted._

_Now I realize I had been selfish and blind, incredibly stupid to believe, it all was true._

_And I remember running away from Zaku on those same reasons. I had nothing more to give; how can you hold heart with the same hands that refuse to give yours? Cheating, mimicking love in order to hide your own loneliness was not fair (at least that's what she told herself, because she was being selfish, needed a reason to leave that emotionally unsettling relationship and truth fell like the final piece of a puzzle you had thought you'd lost but had always been hiding under the sofa)._

_Naruto came along soon after, in a flash that felt a daze. I'd been an addict, loneliness was far too scary to face and Naruto…he just wanted to be loved. Soft caresses and wet kisses had to be forgotten. _

_Almost as soon as it started it ended with a turbulent stop. We were young, and I found out much to my surprise that despite everything, I was inexperienced. We had been so close, it terrified me…real love was scary unlike the pre-fabricated relationships I had fooled myself to believe in._

_Our relationship was quick. Between everything that was going on; I yearned for something genuine and real, for my sole existence was a compilation of structured lies and well crafted phonies. He wanted acceptance and recognition. Both of us looked for company. I did not mind his nor did he mind mine. He walked me to school and picked me up, we strolled down the park every night from work, he bought me flowers and I cooked him chocolate. He slept at my place, I never at his. _

"_We can do this Naruto," I muttered beside him, my voice trembled with unrecognized fear. _

"_Yes, Tenten-chan," his voice was still and graver than it should have sounded. He was the chirpier of the two, even though both of us were self-proclaimed optimists. _

"_Here grab my hand," I ordered with unease. It was strange, even when we considered ourselves a couple it was rare for us to display physical affection. My heart gave a painful throb when his sweaty palm intertwined with mine. _

"_What now?" he asked quietly beside me, his voice soft as the one of a child asking his mother for guidance. I bit my lip, finding his unusual quietness unnerving. _

"_We face each other," I said without falter, self-conscious of the way my hand was trembling against his palm. For the first time in years, not quite sure of what I exactly feared. _

_He gave a reassuring squeeze as our eyes met. His were beautiful cerulean while mine were a plain shade of brown. I could see the speckles of sweat trailing down his forehead, his eyes shouting at me for assistance. I was pretty much aware that I was Naruto's fist girlfriend, while my life was tarnished with more wrong-doings that I would've liked to accept. This wasn't my first but for some reason I did not wanted to acknowledge, it certainly felt like it. _

"_Now?" he insisted quietly, his voice sounding more like the croak of a frog. I heaved a breath, Naruto's own warm breathing tickling my sensitive skin. _

"_We kiss," I say barely over a whisper, the words slowly leaving my lips. Naruto's bright eyes exclaimed panic and confusion before my eyelids closed gently against my will. My lips puckered unwillingly, the heat of the moment rising to my face. _

_I felt his lips linger above mine, heard him moist them with his tongue and then descend. They crushed against mine uncertainly until I countered. It started roughly, his inexpertness had being quite evident against mine. I led him, induced in his scent and when one of us bit the other's tongue, I wasn't sure who, we darted apart._

_We panted and purposely avoided each others eyes. I had tried, I knew I had. He had tried, of that I was sure. But all I felt was a cascade of feelings I did not want to recognize. Failure wasn't something I was keen to accept easily. Cold washed rapidly through my body, every inch of my skin dreading any further approach. _

"_It's not your fault," after a minute, I am the first to speak for his eyes were downcast, and I had an unspoken fear for tears._

"_It wasn't good, right?" he asked almost clumsily and dejected. His body language making quite clear he did not want me near either. _

"_No, It was okay….we are just… not meant to be," I reply quietly trying to hide the trembling of my voice. My lips barely touched each other, trying to avoid more imminent bruising._

_He didn't respond, nor did he turn back to me. One of his fingers trailing down a circle in the floor, my stomach gave me a somersaulting jolt. _

"_It felt as if I were kissing my brother," my lips blurted painfully against the moist air that surrounded us. His face turned to me confused, for some reason the thought that I had failed him lingered in my brain._

"_But Tenten-chan, you don't have a brother," he spoke softly. I fought back tears as his eyes reminded me of a small vulnerable child. I had lived in an orphanage until I was twelve, there were kids I had considered my brothers and sisters but Naruto, he had been remotely alone all his life. _

"_I know," the words spluttered with difficulty, a rough knot damaged my throat. The warmth returned slowly to my body. If I was crying I did not notice._

"_I felt as if I were kissing my brother too," Naruto spoke in slight bewilderment, as he gave me small playful smile. _

_My eyes warmed again as I shook my head feebly. He really was a life saver…_

"_What is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me manly?" my voice reasoned with fake animosity. _

"_Of course not Tenten-chan! I meant sister I swear! You know I love you, you're the most beautiful girl I know!" he expressed with glee, that boyish smile of his overcoming his kind features. _

_And I hugged him, while a short river of tears trailed down my face into his shirt. Our relationship ended there. We still walked to school together until we had to part, he picked me up but there were no more chocolates or flowers, and he stopped coming over. _

_After a while, we drifted apart, Naruto said he'd met the most beautiful girl in the world, she went to another school but that he liked watching her every time she passed his school on her way home. I concentrated on my studies and indulged in my own world. One could say, we grew up._

_Loneliness closed in again, and I embraced it this time. Brave is the one who faces her fears not the one locking them. And so, the slow required healing started. _

_Then He came along and so, the story starts._

* * *

A/N: Yes, you read right, this was a Naruten (sort of ). If you're observant enough you'd have noticed some things: 1) I experimented (again) this time writing in 1st POV (I hope to receive feedback on the outcome) 2) This was not Nejiten (my OTP) but Naruten something that I do have a soft spot for but don't read often (or at all). 3) I was very specifically strong on descriptions; something that used to be my weakness is now not so much of a weakness. LOL

Personally, I love this one, I don't really know why, maybe it has something to do with the fact that it's in 1ST POV and it gives more of a personal feeling, honestly I dunno. Originally this was meant to be part of a High school fic I was writing but I've abandoned, and so I changed it in order to make it work as a one-shot. I hope the goal was accomplished.

Also, this doesn't mean I stop writing Nejiten, I only wanted to experiment and to give other pairings some love. And yes, if you're wondering that 'He that came along' is Neji, just for the kicks. You can guess who the girl Naruto fell for is. I wanted to upload this when I had either 850 views or 20 reviews but it didn't happened and it was about time that I updated

I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review.

Half-note

/PS: (edit) Would you guys like it if I post some sort of pilots for my future multi-chaptered fic here? So you can give me your opinion about it (even if they don't restrictively work as a one-shot), I really want to be serious about it so that's why I'm suggesting it. /


	6. ‘Oh, I’ve seen a Hyuuga Adonis!’

_A/N: TOTAL CRACK!_

_Number of words: 991 words_

_Summary: __Isn't it dumb for a 16 year old girl to write a diary? But, I've heard from a little someone about your problems is the sanest way to relieve __**tension**__. Quite unluckily, a sad and lonely sheet of paper was the closest thing that resembled a relatively sane and reliable person. _

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"**The 'Oh, I've seen a Hyuuga Adonis' dilemma"**

* * *

_Dear diary: _

_Isn't it dumb for a 16 year old girl to write a diary? I mean honestly, what's with pouring your deepest secrets on paper in a nation (with ninjas) were people kill each other for a piece of paper (that contains 'apparently' other people's secrets)?_

_For all I know, this could 'mistakenly' land in the wrong hands and sign my early dismissal (off the face of Earth that is).I know you're stupid and don't even have ears (or a heart), and you'll probably betray my trust and wander around from my sight into the Machiavellian hands of a certain someone (most likely Rock Lee) bbbbbut, (yes I'm trying to be dramatic here) I heard from a little someone (that goes for the namesake of Hyuuga Hinata) that talking to someone about your problems is the sanest way to relieve __**tension**__. Quite unluckily, a sad and lonely sheet of paper (I'm sorry!) was the closest thing that resembled a relatively sane and reliable person (confidant). _

_Under normal circumstances I would've told Neji BUT how can I tell Neji when (if I'm honest with myself) more than half of the source of my emotional stress and confusion is him! Of course we have both Gai senesei, who, even when I respect him (sort of), is nuts and would lecture me on the importance of youthfulness AND Lee, who's a little bit saner, BUT isn't necessarily the most 'QUIET' person when it comes to secrets. (I still remember that one time when he snitched on me and told Neji I had eaten his cherry when he wasn't looking.) _

_Now, if I think of this clearly, there's obviously more people outside my cell team that I consider my friends (that would be much better than a brainless sheet of paper), sort of. However, it would be fair to say that I'm not the most trusting of people. (Especially when those so called friends happen to have worst love matters to attend to.)_

_Back on topic, it isn't a national secret that I've been distracted (a lot) recently. Last time I checked, I happened to have 100 percent accuracy under controlled conditions ….except for last week (and going). I've been trying really hard to keep it a secret (I'm a very proud person after all) but I do think, Neji knows. (Not in the 'I sort of think he might know' kind of way but in the 'I'm oh so very certain he fucking knows' kind of way.)_

_Looking back, I 'think' I kind of know when it all started (I'LL MAKE SURE TO BURN YOU DOWN WHEN I FINISH THIS). I remember waking that day and reading my daily horoscope early in the morning. I recall it pretty well because it said Monday was going be hard on me if I did not accept the true feelings of my heart (and yearnings). Normally, I would've been pretty cautious (Pisces was over Scorpio after all) but I dismissed it because (even when I knew exactly what it meant) I just plainly didn't want to accept it. _

_Then… 'it' happened. Even when I REALLY want to blame the heat and the fact that he was soaking wet, the heat, and the hormones (typical of a 16 year old pristine girl)…and the heat ….I'm sure I had it coming all along. _

_We were meeting for training (as usual), I wore my hair in twin buns (as usual), and I was training with Neji (as usual). However, quite unusually we were meeting by a river (or were it a lake?), it is summer, and the water was 'supposedly' going to 'help' us practice our balance of chakra. _

_THAT OF COURSE WAS OBLITERATELY WRONG. _

_(Why did Neji wanted to perfect his already perfect chakra balance is still a mystery to me.)_

_I just happened to be a couple of minutes early (yeah, I know…so unlike me) and what do I see…there along with the rising sun was a Hyuuga Adonis, what am I saying…. HYUUGA NEJI was fucking naked! I saw his butt (his pearly and perfectly oval butt!), I had seen him shirtless before but…I've probably seen more than I ever imagined seeing (and don't plan to remember, or I do?) Thank god, I was clever enough to hide my chakra all the way to the clearing, so he didn't notice me hiding behind a big tree while he dressed but I can't believe I did that….I stared…I really don't know what got to me (honest!) but I stared for as long as I could and then ran back home. _

_And it gets worst; I just can't get off the image of his naked butt smiling at me (or was it the other way around?) I knew it was coming, I tried to resist (for three long years!) but…there was no other way but to accept that I'm maddening in love with Hyuuga Neji. (I'm so burning this…)_

_I believe he has caught me staring at his butt twice this last three days (I just know it.) but I just can't get it off my mind. (Especially since my mind happened to suddenly develop a mind of its own which enjoys implanting other Neji related fantasies, which I won't lie and say I don't appreciate.)_

_Even worst, my performance has dropped and since I blamed my absence to training on the flu (that mysteriously disappeared the next day), I'm certain he suspects. _

_So to put it bluntly, I'm in deep shit (I didn't mean to swear, this or the other times.) And since, this will be burnt immediately after I finish this, there won't be any account if I happen to commit suicide if all of my suspicions happen to be true (maybe I should take a copy of this…)_

_That's all for today, and probably the rest of my life,_

_(I think my brain is going to burst with Neji images soon)_

_Ja,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Tenten._

* * *

A/N: I don't have much to say about this but that it is crack, and pretty stupid, but it was very entertaining to write. I think I laughed myself a few times, from the technical point of view I gave 1st POV another shot. Other than that, I think it's filled with grammatical errors, I think. I wrote this once, read it once, and spelled checked it with Word (once) so I guess, it's plagued with them.

Other than that, I meant for this to be a platform to find a beta reader, I'm seriously planning to launch a chaptered story that isn't a one-shot collection. So, if anyone would be kind enough to be my beta reader (no grammar and spelling check involved if that's what you want) I would LOVE him/her for it. I just want another opinion other than my sister's for once. It's an AU, of the worst kind some say (High school fic), but I really want to do something different with that "genre". If you're interested please contact me via PM or review. Thanks a lot in advance!

I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review.

Half-note


	7. That summer in Tokyo

_A/N: Another AU! PS: This is eleven-twelve year olds we're talking about. Neji is obsessed with his family: Yes; Neji is maniacally obsessed (and blood-thirsty) about his family: NO. PS: Read the A/n at the end._

_Word count: 6,604 words_

_Characters: Neji, Tenten_

_Summary: That was a summer he would never forget. It was the peak of the baseball season drenched with the heat wave that represented July. The brick after childhood and before adolescence, he met her then. R&R_

**Chapter 7:**

**That summer in Tokyo**

The Konoha Leaves were in a hitch (a very deep hitch if he did said so himself), the start of their minor league play-offs was near and there still were two positions to cover.

Their star pitcher Kankuro and his brother Gaara, left fielder, had left town last Friday after their father's job transfer to Osaka (along with their older sister Temari, on whom genius tactician, short-stopper, Shikamaru had an undeniable crush on).

That, of course, meant trouble. They only had a week to cover both spots, find both a decent pitcher and a reliable left fielder if possible or they were literally doomed, which meant they would have to use their rookies whom consisted of a group of conceited and –often—crybaby, seven year olds.

Unluckily for them, even when the noblest sport of baseball had quite a number of fans, it didn't necessarily mean they were cut out for the job.

"You're shit!" yelled a short blonde to a very scared nine year-old who didn't even seemed to know the pitcher's hand signals.

Removing the catcher's helmet from his head, buffing angrily, Naruto watched as the scrawny looking boy rushed way from the park as he slumped tiredly on the bench where the rest of his teammates sat.

"They all suck_, bad_," Naruto spat angrily, his face resembling that of a person smelling rotten eggs.

"What're the stats Shikamaru?" asked the tallest of the lot, whose long hair was neatly tied in a loose ponytail; everyone turned to him since he was the self-proclaimed leader of the group.

"At this peace, we'll have to ask Sai to join us and we'll have to use Konohamaru as a very inefficient left-fielder," said Shikamaru with resignation, his face, as always, read boredom.

The sour look of the rest of the team members could only be compared to that of the flavor of an especially acid lemon.

"_Sai?_ Isn't he…_like a freak_?" exclaimed an aggravated Kiba; a collective shudder ran down all the boys.

"Yeah! He keeps talking about penises all the time," nagged Naruto, who was one of Sai's preferred victims to ridicule.

"I don't believe we have another option," finalized Shikamaru with a sigh, he didn't like Sai much either but he recognized a good arm when he saw one and Sai, even when he didn't prefer playing, had a good pitching arm.

A silent boy named Shino looked at his bug themed watch, it was soon to be get dark and so… time for their curfew. The silence that reigned after hung for less than a minute over the tanning sun of the afternoon when a relatively tall figure entrusted a shadow over them, almost gracefully.

He (or so they thought) was probably as tall as Neji, who was tallest among them, his skin was tanned by the sun, big brown eyes and a couple of freckles by the bridge of his nose made him look younger than he was because there was no way he could be younger than twelve. From where they could see, his hair was dirty brown and short under a dragon themed cap, while he wore a thin but still very unusual red sweater, a pair of jeans and the usual darkened chucks.

"Are the try-outs still on?" his voice was so soft he could easily be mistaken as a girl, from the pit of their hearts they all knew he had won them over.

"Not if you're a _sissy_," Naruto was the first to snap off; the other boy's smiling face looked like he couldn't even kill a fly.

Suddenly, his smile grew wider and he threw one of the forgotten balls into the air with his foot just to catch it with his left hand in the air.

"I'm sure I won't disappoint you," he replied, even when a little too cheerily, full of confidence.

"What's your name?" Neji spoke from his standing position behind the bleacher, his voice as menacing as his twelve-year old persona could manage. His voice was changing but that didn't make it less terrifying.

"T..Tian," the other boy replied cautiously, he unexpectedly seemed afraid of the Hyuuga.

"Sasuke you're 'batting', Naruto you know were to be," Neji ordered with disdain as he made sure to freeze the nearly taller boy in front of him, this time Tian didn't seem afraid at all and gave him a sheepish smile that threw Neji of his comfort zone.

Naruto growled annoyed, while Sasuke followed orders mutely and without much enthusiasm, everyone knew he believed himself a god and the only reason he was participating was in order to achieve the same title his older brother had won a couple of years ago. It wasn't a well kept secret Sasuke looked forward to beat Itachi's home run count.

Tian set himself up on the pitcher's mound and waited patiently for Naruto's signal to throw a fast ball. The rest of the team watched idly from the sidelines ready yet again for another disappointment. And then, before Sasuke could even register what happened a fast ball zoomed past his nose, going right over Naruto's head. Neji worked very hard not let his jaw drop like the rest of his teammates, that fast ball had been faster than Kankuro's best shot.

Tian soon rushed to their side.

"I'm sorry, I went a little overboard," he exclaimed anxiously, his right hand rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. Sasuke ogled at him as if he'd been an alien descending from a spaceship.

"Are you kiddin'? That was at least 65 MPH!" Naruto gushed frantically, his eyes shinning with renewed excitement. That was the closest he had been to a real baseball pitcher! The scarily surprised faces of the rest of the members stared almost as if they'd been watching a bloody fighting scene in an anime.

"Go back to your mound," Sasuke barked darkly pointing his long pale finger to the pitcher's base. Tian looked at him startled.

"What?" Naruto protested startled to no one in particular, he was more than eager to let Tian join the team as soon as possible.

"Go back to your mound," Sasuke repeated a little more slowly but with even more venom, Tian didn't need been told twice. He turned back and waited for Naruto's signal.

First went a flawless curve, then a slow one and finally he ended Sasuke's frustration with yet another fast ball that sent pain through Naruto's entire arm. Sasuke had been punched out, his dilated irises and closed fists where enough indication of his astonished irritation.

Naruto ran to Tian's side and stirred an arm around the taller boy, taking a slow return to the bench where the rest of his dumbfounded teammates rested.

"I've never seen such a good pitching, since…I don't know …ever," Naruto gushed almost admiringly as his eyes shone with pleasure; Tian didn't seem to mind at all.

"It wasn't that good," he said, failing to be humble. His red cheeks were enough indication that he felt highly embarrassed.

"You're modest…how…_annoying_," Sasuke condemned like a snake walking behind them, the dark aura that shone around him told them they should not even try to talk to him.

And suddenly, before they could notice it, the rest of the team littered around them like a pack of hungry lions.

"Where did you buy that arm?"

"_I believe I was born with it…"_

"Is your dad Suzuki Ichiro?1"

"_I believe that's not possible…as far as I know, my dad is a simple police officer,"_

"Who was your teacher then?"

"_That would be my nii-san,_ 2_" _

"You still call your brother by onii-san!"

Tian's cheeks colored a brighter shade of red, _"I…" _

There was an abrupt pause and then the group couldn't refrain from laughing.

"That's so cute!"

If Neji hadn't known them better, he could easily have mistaken them as a group of exasperating girls gushing over a hamster pet.

"Everyone shut up," they didn't need another call other than Neji's soon to become baritone for them to shut into silence. Tian's big brown eyes made quick contact with him almost innocently in a way that drove Neji out of his wit.

"We still haven't decided if he's in," there was a quick arousal of voices," I believe it is only fair to vote," he finished severely, everyone nodded with enthusiasm, Tian's cheeks reddened faintly again.

"Who says Tian's in?" Naruto yelled from his place loudly. Every single member of the team raised their hand in the air including Sasuke who made an effort not to raise his hand too high.

Neji looked at his team with some sort of pride, he had united them…he was like the father. There was Sasuke who he had almost forced to join remembering into the Uchiha's memory Itachi's yet unsurpassed record and Naruto who came with the package that meant Uchiha Sasuke. There was Shikamaru who he had convinced after a couple of well arranged talks and the fact that he had invited them both him and his best friend Chouji to a Hyuuga barbecue that could've cost no less than one hundred thousand yen, so Shikamaru as the sensible individual that he was considered he owed Neji a hand. There of course, was Kiba and Shino who didn't hesitate to take part, partly because they were actually real fans of the sport and partly because his cousin Hinata and their protégé had requested them to accept his invitation. Finally, was Lee, his 'auto-proclaimed' rival, who didn't hesitate to take part if it meant he could compete against him. And there was the new mysterious individual who covered himself behind a kind smile with the name of Tian, the season couldn't be better.

"Tian, Welcome to Konoha Leaves," Neji greeted politely as the rest of his teammates cheered.

In a gesture that Neji considered official he offered his hand to shake, same that Tian took with serenity. Neji though his hand was small but didn't think much about it. There was a long play-off season to look forward to.

The season started on the first week of their summer vacations, Neji let out a relieved sigh as another flawless fast ball of their now 'star' pitcher punched out yet another batter of the opposite team. Beside him, their 'older' manager Kakashi continued his reading peacefully, he had taken the job when Sasuke's dad and Tokyo's police chief had literally forced him to—truth was, he did nothing but to arrive late to every single one of their games.

The umpire had declared the end of the game, Konoha Leaves 7-Ame Rain -1, Neji smiled faintly while the rest of the team cheered happily, repeatedly patting Tian on the back. The _real_ game had just started, this year they were beating Sound, he knew it.

"How was it?" Tian asked with enthusiasm suddenly appearing beside him, Neji turned to him almost annoyed, he still couldn't get used to Tian's soft voice.

"It was fine," Neji declared.

Tian's big brown eyes shone with something similar to expectation. Neji didn't voice it but the fact that Tian seemed to always look up to him for acknowledgment seemed to him a little too pushy and energetic for his taste, that and the fact that Tian was also older than himself made him uncomfortable. He felt as if Tian had arrived to take his position as leader considering he had already won everyone's genuine sympathy, something he still had to achieve. Worst case scenario was that even when he wanted to feel some sort of dislike for the boy, he couldn't really get himself to hate him, and that really drove him out of his mind.

"I'll try my best next game, Hyuuga-san," he replied with that gentle smile of his that rarely anyone reserved to him.

Neji's hands tingled strangely, sometimes Tian's presence gave that effect to him, and nodded quietly—he didn't want to encourage the brown eyed boy's scary admiration of his persona with a vocal congratulation.

"Don't use honorifics with me," Neji severed at which Tian gaped with what he thought was a pleasant surprise. He hated to be addressed with a last name that had given him more harm than joy.

Tian patted him on the back with force, "The team is going to Ichiraku, you going?" the brunette asked as his eyes shone with hopefulness.

Neji paused and kicked the dirt with his shoe, even when he was regarded by them as their team leader he was sure most of them didn't consider him a friend. He was convinced they probably didn't want him there to ruin their fun either.

"No," he replied almost crossly.

Tian moved his head to the side and his eyes widened—his sudden resemblance to a girl hit Neji with the force of a bullet train.

"Is something wrong?" he asked carefully.

Neji stopped on his tracks and glared at him. He hated the kind of people that liked to pretend they knew him— like his stupid family—, or worst yet, people who went as far as to pretend to care about him and asked stupid questions about his welfare.

"Don't ask stupid questions," he spat and continued walking past him. The field was vacant; he wasn't surprised considering everyone had probably parted to celebrate their victory.

He felt Tian catch up to him, and the Hyuuga rolled his eyes, that guy didn't know when to give up. He hated that kind of people too.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, intelligently giving up on asking about his teammate's well-being, though the Hyuuga didn't fail to observe the other boy had kept himself from calling him by his first name.

"None of your business," Neji replied coldly, truth was nobody really cared about the time he returned 'home' as long as it was before dinner.

"You wouldn't care if I stay by your side, would you?" the boy asked beside him warily hiding his embarrassment.

Neji clenched his teeth, "Do as you wish," he wasn't about to refuse angrily, and make him believe he had enough self-importance in his life to deserve to be hated.

They walked for three blocks in silence until a vast park appeared before them. Neji was careful to pretend the place didn't hold any importance to him. He could still remember those late afternoons on which his father used to take him there to play.

He glanced into the sky once. There were, still, seven birds.

"You come here often?" Tian asked behind him, for a moment Neji had forgotten the brunette had been following him.

"Not really," he lied through his teeth, as he felt Tian's penetrating stare on his neck. He was certain the he had caught him on the act, but he didn't comment on it.

"It's a really nice place," Tian said dreamily, "there are lots of birds around here,"

Neji turned around and noticed Tian was now lying on the ground, hands behind his head staring at the sky. Neji leaned his frame against a nearby tree and joined him.

They didn't speak until dusk, but Neji didn't mind. After that, he was sure there was no way in hell he could get himself to hate such a guy.

It happened three days after their complicated game against Sand (they won because of a lucky double that went between the legs of the short-stopper); they were two weeks away from the final, which meant that if they were to win against Whirlpool they were most likely against Sound for the final.

It had all been a mistake; Tian was playing third base for a change (they were preparing for other case scenarios). Lee had taken little notice of the boy and had crashed carelessly against him on his way to the base, both of them landing painfully on the crimson sand.

Lee rubbed the back of his head with his left hand and offered his hand, his eyes still seeing stars; behind him the rest of the group gasped.

He opened his eyes blearily, his vision blurry, "How funny! Tian's youthful hair has grown out!" Lee said with a laugh; he'd meant it as a joke of his blurry vision, but it certainly wasn't. Not a single soul laughed.

A wavy cascade of chocolate hair fell down 'Tian's' back just over his backside. Everyone stared awestruck; apparently this 'Tian' boy was either: a) Even more effeminate looking than Neji, Sai and Sasuke put together or b) Tian was definitely female.

"You're a girl!" Naruto pointed with a face that screamed horror, Tian's cheeks filled up with a very delicate tint of pink.

"A girl?" Lee questioned dumbly as he rubbed his big eyes roughly.

"Aaah…this wasn't supposed to happen," she said with resignation, her voice changing from a very soft 'boyish' tune to a high pitch.

"You speak like a girl too!" yelled Kiba almost accusingly, knowing perfectly well the voice trends of 'strong females': aka: _tomboys_.

"Truth is, my name is actually Tenten," she said in her girl voice, lifting herself from the ground and picking her cap from the ground, readjusting her hair into it with difficulty.

"But…you don't have…" Naruto placed both his hands over his own chest signaling what he was referring to. Tenten knuckles closed into a fist, quite not believe what she had just seen.

"All the girls in our year are flat too, and it doesn't mean their boys, stupid," Sasuke commented, his cheeks slightly red at the matter of conversation.

Naruto scratched the back of his head remembering the image of a certain pink haired girl.

"Yeah Naruto, girls don't get their "rack" until they get their _circle_," said Kiba who was to the boy's the infinite source of women knowledge, since his family was ruled mainly by females.

"_Circle_?" asked a two very confused Naruto and Tenten in unison.

"Yeah, my sister got her 'first' last month and mom bought her a training bra," Kiba added with a shrug.

Half the boys looked between amazed or disgusted at Kiba's superior knowledge of girls. Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten smacked one of their palms into their foreheads, 5th graders still were to arrive to that part of the science course where they talked of the difference between boys and girls.

"But the _circle_…how…" Naruto started with confusion.

"I think it got on mail," replied Kiba with confidence.

Tenten groaned reflexively as she obscured half of her face with her palm. The blonde turned to her innocently.

"Do you use training bra, Tian?"

If veins could pop suddenly, one of Tenten's veins would have exploded bloodily right then. And in a movement no one expected, she punched Naruto across the face. Naruto barely moved, but the redness of his cheek was enough to indicate it had stung.

"My name is Tenten!" she screamed and stumped her way out of the park angrily.

Finally out of sight, Naruto crunched over and caressed his cheek.

"That hurt," he fake sobbed to himself.

"That's why I say girls are troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"And scary," complemented Chouji.

And after a couple of seconds a fake laugh resounded among them, it was Sai who held a very wide falsely structured smile.

"You know Naruto-kun, girls get their cycle, nor circle and—

"Shut up Sai," said Sasuke threateningly at which Sai obliged with another short laugh.

Neji was very troubled, he was supposedly the team captain, he was the one in charge hence the one who was asked (ordered really) to convince 'Tenten' to return as 'Tian' to help them up with the final. They had barely made it against Whirlpool, winning only after Sasuke's genius homerun earned them the run of the breakthrough (1-0).

So, when Sasuke presented them that morning with Tenten's family address freshly obtained from the police station (even he knew they didn't stand a chance against Sound without her) it didn't took them more than a couple of seconds for them to decide that it was Neji's duty as leader to convince the brunette to return.

_Right…_

"_I saw you guys on my way back from Ichiraku under a tree, you're mates! Don't lie!" Kiba had claimed vehemently, much to his annoyance and the team's surprise. _

_We are not friends…_

He stood in front of apartment B-13 on Hakusen Apartment complex, the place wasn't one of luxury like his clan's compound but it was safe enough to deduce her father held a good position in the police.

He knocked the door twice, _if_ _they don't answer in thirty seconds 'I'll leave'_, he decided. However, as soon as his fist ended the last knock the door opened widely before his eyes.

The woman that greeted him was obviously to his eyes of Chinese ancestry, though she looked way too young to have a twelve year old daughter. Neji was quick to acknowledge she was very pretty too.

"Good afternoon," he bowed deeply with respect, Neji really hoped his cheeks hadn't colored; he wasn't used to speaking to female adults outside of his clan; he went to a Boys Only private school and he had little to none interaction with women.

The woman smiled at him with a toothy smile that made Neji believe she looked even prettier. Her dark ebony hair contrasted perfectly with her white smile.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, from the noble house of Hyuuga," the words slipped past his lips dumbly before he could even help it. Neji bit his tongue acidly trying to suppress his emerging blush. That was the dumbest introduction he could've come up with.

The woman raised her eyebrows lightly but didn't ask any question at his unusual greeting, at which Neji was grateful.

"What I, Xue Mei of the noble house of Long…or would it be Ama, now? Well it doesn't matter, what can I do for you Neji-kun?" she asked him kindly and Neji was sure that if it weren't for the fact that his cheeks were already a little bit red, he would've flushed. He had never been addressed with such familiarity and it embarrassed him, though he was surprised to notice he didn't feel offended.

"I'm here to look for Tian," he was too quick to answer he had forgotten to call 'Tian' by her real name. Neji bit his tongue again.

"You mean Tenten? You're the second boy to call her Tian this week; is that how you call her at school?" she asked with curiosity and some sort of childish glee before opening the door widely for Neji to enter. It was more than apparent that Tenten's mom had no idea of her daughter's morning activities.

Neji accepted the gesture as graceful as he could and slipped the shoes of his feet by the door like he was taught and was supposed to do.

"You can wear the blue slippers; they belong to Tenten's older brother but he's not here for the moment," she added kindly, at which Neji obliged almost happily, though he hid it well. She did look too young to have a son older than twelve, Neji corrected himself mentally.

"Tenten will be right here in a moment, let me get her," she told him with a cheerful smile,

"_Tenten-chan~!_" she called dearly, "another boyfriend of yours has visited you! Why hadn't you told your Mama you had such affinity for Japanese men just like her?!" she yelled loudly, piercing Neji eardrum like a needle.

The Hyuuga glared into space, someone had visited Tenten before…and he was still forced to come to get her. _Stupid…whoever._ He was surely getting to the bottom of the case; the perpetrator was going to receive a punishment from his very own hand.

In less than half a minute Tenten emerged from the back of her room red faced, only multiplying itself when she saw it was Neji her mother was talking about. She was in white socks, a dark navy Capri and a red mandarin collar shirt. _How could he have believed so easily Tian was a boy? _

"He's surely not my boyfriend!" she yelled miffed. This time Neji had to pass a very dodgy laugh by a cough; Tenten turned to him with a glare offended.

"You shut up! I'm still mad; I've already told Naruto yesterday! I don't want to see you ever again," she added with venom, at which her mother stared quite entertained. Suddenly, Neji wanted out of sight with her cheeky smile. _Stupid Naruto…_

"Tenten…" he started cautiously, he really didn't know what else to say.

"_Oh how dear~_, a lover's squabble… should I make some tea for your …guest?" Tenten's mother asked oblivious, avoiding the mention of the word boyfriend to escape her daughter's fury.

Neji wanted to laugh and smile against his will…

It struck him like a lightening. He had never felt that comfortable around strangers…ever. He didn't feel uncomfortable and tense as he felt in his own house, by the contrary…he could deny it all he wanted but he felt…warm.

"No mom, Neji is leaving _now_," she cut off at which Neji couldn't help but to feel a little bit disappointed.

"But Tenten-chan…Naruto-chan even stayed for dinner yesterday…" he mother whined and Tenten colored again but ignored her. Neji too wanted to ignore her words, but they did stung, he wanted to stay for dinner too.

In a movement that even took her mother out of ward Tenten took Neji's hand, fighting against the redness of her cheeks, and drove him out of the door without his shoes, closing the door in his face.

"We'll be back shortly mom, don't worry," he heard Tenten say behind the door. Neji's mind was so blank he couldn't even drive his mind to reflect on what had just happened. Had Tenten just kicked him out of her house? Without his shoes?

The door then opened, Tenten's face looked calmer and she offered Neji his shoes with a remorseful half-smile, which he took without question. Noticing her brother's suddenly forgotten slippers, the brunette leaned down and put them inside a pouch Neji had failed to notice she had been carrying.

"You troubled your mother," he was quick to diminish her. The brunette rolled her eyes; she really was a complete different person when she was angered.

"She's always like that when I bring people over; I really don't have much—

She interrupted herself, "wait…this is none of your business," she snapped again in his face. Neji said nothing; he was used to fiery tempers.

"And she's too old for you, by the way," she added as a side remark with a huff obviously referring to the Hyuuga's behavior to her mother; her cheeks were redder than ever. Neji was surprised to find he actually didn't like Tenten's mother, at least not in the way Tenten thought.

"She seems like a great mother," he muttered almost sheepishly with a shrug. He didn't know what a mother felt like and that was the closest he had ever gotten.

"I know," she replied back, the coloring of her face reducing to a delicate pink.

Neji wanted to kick himself, how could he have thought Tenten was boy or a tomboy for doing a thing like posing as a guy? Her hair was very long and beautifully straight, her eyes were big and her features even when not too soft weren't sharp at all… He really had been blind.

Neji snapped out of his reverie when Tenten took his hand again.

"Come'n, let's talk, there's a park near," she tugged of his hand but didn't let go. Neji was positively flabbergasted to notice he didn't mind that much.

Tenten had let go of his hand inside the elevator, though none of them commented on the action. They walked in relative silence, while he observed occasionally out of the corner of his eye Tenten's behavior. Gratefully, she had calmed on the progress of the walk.

He hadn't noticed it before, but once Tenten stopped by the same park they had visited two weeks ago it became very apparent that they lived only a couple of blocks from each other.

Tenten sat on a wooden bench under a tree and Neji followed suit as he expected Tenten wanted him to.

"You do come here often, then," Neji commented offhandedly, he hadn't meant to break the uncomfortable silence first but the statement came out of his mouth before he could rationalize it.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite places," she replied quietly. Neji wondered if she ever noticed him lying around the trees.

"So, what's the deal, Neji?" she asked seriously, her gaze firmly planted on the red dirt on the ground.

Neji paused briefly, "You called me Neji," he stated with slight astonishment ignoring completely the matter at hand. Tenten opened her mouth and turned to him suddenly conscious of her action, she had never called him Neji before.

"Ahh…well," she fidgeted, "I did considered you my friend," she told him barely over a whisper and Neji was slightly taken aback.

Neji stared at her unmoved; he had no idea how she expected him to react to her statement. He had been told 'you're my friend' before, but Lee and Naruto considered everyone, even their enemies, their friends and this scenario was completely different.

_Was she his friend?_

_Who was she exactly?_

She heaved a sigh, "I wanted to join the Konoha Leaves for a reason," Tenten paused, hiding the frame of her face with her hair; for the way she clenched her fists into her capri pants Neji guessed speaking had taken her a lot of effort,

"I've been watching you guys since my first day in Tokyo, you see…dad was transferred here by the end of the mid-term and the start of my baseball team's play-offs too," Tenten paused again but her hair obscured Neji of the reason, now that he noticed it Tenten did have some sort of foreign tone to her, "I didn't want to come to the capital, but once I saw you I thought one last summer memory before middle school wouldn't be that bad, I… really wanted to play…" she finished, finally letting releasing her fist from the strain.

His behavioral pattern told him he wasn't supposed to ask more question, he was a Hyuuga after all, but his curiosity was way too aroused at her course of action, "There exist girl baseball clubs, you know," he commented methodically.

The brunette at his side turned to him with pink cheeks, "We-ell…," she staggered, "that's none of your business," she bit with embarrassment returning her gaze to the floor, at which Neji didn't comment. He had a hunch Tenten was actually a very forward person and that the reason involved was in fact a very girly one he didn't intend to know about, nor did she plan on telling him anytime soon. The silence that rose proved Neji of his suspicions.

"I think you're here for another reason though, I don't think this was what you had in mind at all," Tenten broke the pivoting stillness and faced him with a smile. Neji reaffirmed his theory; girls were the moodiest beings on the face of earth.

"The team wants you back," he answered quietly like he had been rehearsing on his mind all the way before walking to her house.

Tenten giggled, "What do you want Neji?" she poked his chest; her big brown eyes gleamed with mischief.

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Was that supposed to be a rhetorical question? How could she honestly expect him to answer to something like that? He was only twelve…

"Gotcha," she poked his rib painfully with one of her fingers, Neji refrained himself from glaring at her annoyed.

"You were supposed to answer you wanted me to come back," she told him face deadpan and then started laughing loudly out of the blue.

_How could he have believed she was mature?_

"I'm…" her speech was interrupted by one of her laughs, "still…waiting,"

"Come back," he ordered blankly at which Tenten quieted down. At least he didn't tell her _he _wanted her back…

"Well," she built up suspense, "I did implanted my selfish whishes over you and lied shamelessly in your faces…I do owe you guys one," she told him with one of those smiles that forced your eyes closed. Neji crossed his arms over his chest; he wasn't smiling….even if he wanted to.

"Soo…"

"Yeah, I'm coming back and help kick Sound's ass," she winked at him, the Hyuuga ignored her altogether.

"I guess… I'll go tell the guys," he resumed, standing up from the bench.

"Wanna go to my place and play video games? I have mortal kombat if that's your thing," she said hastily before he could even start walking.

Neji paused painfully; the smile she was giving him was way too wide, "Fine, but I claim first controller," he replied as seriously as he could, he couldn't say no to her. Tenten punched his arm playfully.

_Was that considered friendly by girls' standards?_

"I'm still beating you Hyuuga, and wait until you see my mom play, you're dead meat," she commented with pride as she started a run to her house.

_What kind of girl behaved like that anyway?_

It didn't took long for Neji to proclaim himself victorious of their running match, however, truth to her word Tenten and her mother handed him his ass over in silver platter.

Neji still had to understand how two of the weakest characters were able to beat his Sub-Zero without any mishaps. A part of Neji had been annoyed, they did say they were going easy on him and he had no doubt they had not been lying.

He returned to the Hyuuga compound right before dinner how he was expected (he had to reject Tenten's offer for dinner). Both his cousins (mainly Hanabi) pestered him on the reason of his suddenly elevated mood, Neji denied all of their affirmations as politely as he could; his uncle would obliterate him if he ever dared to be rude to any of them.

Though, as much as he wanted to deny it, he felt happy.

That summer the Konoha leaves beat Sound in the most exciting game of the season. Tenten had nearly broken her arm when a dirty batter purposely hit a fast ball into her elbow, which was good because without Tenten's good arm Sound was able to broaden their lead by 2 runs (0, 3). The tactic had to be modified; Sai took the pitcher's position, Shikamaru had to act as catcher so Konohamaru (their seven year old substitute) could take 1st base and Naruto could act as a short-stopper. Naruto hit a homerun on the last inning, helping Sasuke, Neji and Lee land the runs that gave them the game.

Konoha Leaves 4―Sound 3

That was Neji's (Lee's and Tenten's) last summer as elementary school students—he didn't like to refer himself as a child—and without a doubt one of the best summers he had ever had.

"How's your arm?" Neji asked Tenten when they were finally left alone—the rest of the team was busy showing off their victory to their parents.

"It has been better," she replied with a half-smile letting her guard down, they were sure her arm wasn't broken but she already had a triangular shoulder sling just in case.

"What are you telling your mom?" he persisted, Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell her I was pro-wrestling with you," Neji looked at her incredulous, "I'm kidding, I think mom would kill me if I tried pro-wrestling with you," she laughed, "Falling from a swing sounds like a good idea,"

The Hyuuga said nothing as he wasn't about to accept it but, he was worried because he already considered her one of his friends.

"So…where are you going after this?" she asked him.

"Aren't we going to the party?" he answered and the brunette's eyes perked up, Neji wasn't quite sure why.

"I meant after next semester, we'll be starting middle school, you know," she reminded him.

"Mhm," he didn't answer; he was almost sure his uncle already had plans for him on that department and he had no say on the matter.

"Join me at Konoha Gakuen, would you?" Tenten's face shone with resolution; Neji wished he could be as sure of something in his life as she was.

Konoha Gakuen even when it wasn't a private school had a very high educational level, as it was often placed in the top five of Tokyo's best institutes and as it was expected, it also had one of the hardest entrance tests in the city. Most private schools were relatively easy to get in if you had money however that didn't guarantee of its excellence, only of its pedigree since most students were only there for the diploma.

"Someone said Konoha Gakuen?" Lee's face popped in front of them so suddenly Neji had no time to answer Tenten's question.

"I did," Tenten rose her hand and Lee's smile broadened considerably.

"You going there Tenten?" Lee had been the first boy on their team to begin to call her by her real name.

"That's right," she gave Lee thumbs up and a big smile plastered on her face.

"You going there Neji?" Lee turned to him with a determined expression. Neji shrugged trying to look composed.

"I am," he decided suddenly; Tenten gasped pleasantly beside him. He didn't know how he was getting there, or if Hiashi-sama was going to approve but he was getting there, he had to.

Lee's eyes suddenly set on fire.

"Then that means I'll get there too, I won't fail you, my eternal rival!" Lee pointed at Neji; from the way his eyes shone he guessed Lee was about to burst into a fit of enthusiastic tears. Tenten bit her bottom lip in order to hide her laughter.

"I gotta go and tell Gai-sensei now, Ja!" he added with fervor before he started running on the opposite direction fiercely, he wasn't the fastest runner on the team for nothing.

"Then, that means we'll going to be together," the brunette beside him said with glee.

"Yes," Neji felt as if he had started digging the grave of his burial, he wasn't surprised to note he didn't care at all.

"Hey Neji, I gotta tell you secret," Tenten put a hand over her curled lips, Neji looked at her curiously, he had no idea of what she could actually tell him.

"You did a good job today," she said barely over a whisper, Neji rose his eyebrows puzzled.

The movement was so sudden it took him out of guard; he knew his expression probably look positively terrified. Tenten planted a kiss on his cheek and withdrew rapidly; Neji drove a hand to the place her lips had been. He wasn't sure if his face acted fast enough to regain his dignity in time.

That had been, technically, his first kiss. His cheeks blushed pink involuntarily, Tenten laughed beside him. He had a hunch, she was actually aware of his awkwardness towards the female gender.

"Come'n, everyone is probably waiting for us," she grabbed his wrist and started their walk to the place the rest of their teammates were standing still celebrating (Neji could barely move so he let her drag him down the field; his mind was still too surprised and blank to react); this time she didn't let go.

That was a summer he couldn't even bring himself to forget.

AoAoAoAo

Hyuuga Neji opened the door of his apartment tiredly; another day under Hiashi-sama's exhaustive orders and he would have to lock himself in a mental asylum. He opened the door almost happily. All he wanted was quietness and calmness, _yes…that and a warm_—

"Good night, my eternal rival, how's your youth today?" his friend Lee questioned animatedly.

His dream came to a tumultuous stop. Neji groaned as he proceeded to rub his right temple.

"Lee…"

"Oh," a short surprised pause, "hey, Neji," Tenten greeted casually over the couch.

Neji closed his eyes briefly dropping his overbearing coat and suitcase by the door— he was too tired to place them in their respective place as he usually would— a friends' reunion was most definitely not what he had in mind when he imagined a cozy apartment to rest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as laid-back as he could without sounding annoyed—which he was.

Lee sat happily on one of the stools of the kitchen while Tenten sipped from a cup of hot coffee on his dark leather couch while her socked feet rested contentedly over his expensive tea table. He didn't doubt she had turned off the TV after she heard him opening the door.

"I live one block away and I ran out of coffee, Lee here," she pointed to the other man off-handedly, "is obviously worried about your youth…and you gave both of us a key, remember?" she finished as both of them raised the golden key he had given them no more than two weeks ago when he was finally allowed to move out of the Hyuuga state to live on his own.

Neji brought his right hand to massage his eyebrows, sometimes when he talked to them he felt like he was talking to a pair of toddlers, "I think, I specified those were for emergencies," after all he did trusted both his friends with his life.

"_This is an emergency_," both said in unison, probably referring to completely different things. Neji sighed in defeat as he dropped himself beside Lee on a stool.

"You still haven't answered my question Neji, how's your youth lately?"

Neji grimaced slightly and closed his eyes. He had honestly believed, blindly, that Lee's current speeches about youth would end once they departed from high school (away from the inevitable influence of Maito Gai), unfortunately for him; they still saw each other on weekends.

"Fine," the Hyuuga tried to sound truly relieved with effort.

_All he wanted to do to was to remove the adjusted tie he had around his neck._

"That fine doesn't sound convincing, when was the last time you shared your fiery youth with a female companion?" Lee's bright and smiling face almost deterred Neji from asking what he meant.

"What?" he asked blurrily.

"When was the last time you had sex, Neji?" the Hyuuga almost fell from his stool of the shock, the sudden charge of adrenaline waking him up from his slumber.

He turned away from Lee's smiling face as he heard Tenten cough on her coffee. Who was Lee to intrigue about his love life? And more importantly, who the hell was Lee thinking on asking him such questions?

"Excuse me?" His mind had so much stuff jostling inside he couldn't come up with a less retarded come back.

"You heard me Neji, when was the last time you got laid? ...Shared your healthy youth with someone else –

"I heard you Lee!" Tenten called from the small living room indignantly; Neji instantly guessed she'd had a though day at the office again and scowled slightly, this was the third time she's been fighting for a promotion.

"Ohhhh," apparently Lee couldn't understand a threat, "could it be that Tenten has not shared her youth –

"If you speak one more word about youth, I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you Lee, I'm serious," Tenten interrupted face deadpan, the death glare she sent them over was intimidating enough that Lee didn't dare to repeat the same word again.

"So, Neji…"

"NO,"

"Is that a month confession?" Lee's huge eyebrows rose so high they disappeared under his bowl-cut (he had not dropped after high school). Neji had to shatter the sudden urge to strangle him; Lee's amused face wasn't something he was fond of.

"No," he replied lowly, he _wanted Lee to shut up so badly…_

"Could it be that…you haven't had sex ever since _you and Tenten_—

Lee's started with awe before he was interrupted with a flying cushion aimed his way, Lee was lucky it had been a soft piece of furniture rather than a knife; both of them knew how good Tenten's aim really was.

"_LEE!_" Tenten yelled furiously surprised; her eyes vaporized them so rapidly that Neji felt a sudden urge to leave the room. Neji too joined and sent Lee a glare, he had promised to never mention _that_ ever again.

"What!" Lee exclaimed back acting innocent…_way too innocent_; the Hyuuga scowled…he had probably forgotten.

AoAoAoAo

A/N: Oh, I'm suck for leaving it this way….such a bad place to end an advance. I guess…life isn't fair. (Laughs) Thing with this is that it moves back and forth between humor, dark humor, and drama, weird isn't it? You'll probably (hopefully?) read it yourselves.

On another note, I'll update this faster while on holidays, which is good. Another good new is that I've already written the Holiday fic, which means Christmas update! Alas, I have lots of work ahead of me. With any luck I have you guys' support to keep me going, without you guys I'll be a lot slower.

Also, I have a challenge for everyone that is up for one. I have two references to another anime/manga on this fic, if someone is clever enough to notice them mention it on the review and I promise a special **prize**. Happy hunting!

I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion, a comment/suggestion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review. It's always nice to read what you guys think. Happy holidays!

_Half-note_


	8. On holiday

_A/N: Holiday AU, I really don't know when to stop. XD_

_Word count: 1,352 words_

_Characters: Neji, Tenten_

_Summary: Those very first days of winter and last days of school before winter break were the ones Neji hated the most. Unbeknownst to him, his opinion about Christmas was about to change. (Happy holidays everyone!) R&R_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**On Holiday**

* * *

Those first days of winter and last days of school before winter break were the ones Neji hated the most. Firstly, because the air was so aberrantly cold that it prevented him from training outside his family's already cold compound and secondly because the 'oh so torturous' holiday spirit imprinted itself on everyone of his classmates making that last week before the so awaited break the second most distressful and annoying week of the whole year; the first being that of Valentine's day.

Ironically enough, the week's bogus happiness multiplied itself by the sole and only reason that he, as the president of the student council, had to cope with the unusual cheeriness that involved the student council and the fact that he actually had to act as he enjoyed such festivities. He was a source of admiration and he had an example to set after all.

If it wasn't enough, the people he was forced to spend his extra time with every single day after school in council activities consisted of the most exuberant sort. There was Chouji, who didn't mind spending his personal budget on buying cookies and cakes with the shapes of trees, presents, big fat Santas, stars and the occasional fairy for the whole council cabinet. There was Kiba, who as the second loudest person he knew, he always made all sorts of schemes in relation to the nearing holidays (even when Christmas was not a national Japanese holiday) and he didn't hesitate to bring abundant decorations for their 'hideout'. There was Lee, the craziest of the lot, who loved to play matchmaker and insisted on buying mistletoe with the school's budget, even when it was fake and cheaper. Lee, of course, hanged it all over the room and the halls against his wishes. The action had annoyed Neji to no end, not because of the fact it was mistletoe, but on the fact that most of it fell apart on the very first days they were hanged and the Student Council was forced to take extra patrols after school in order to clean up the mess. Finally but not least, there was Tenten who was probably the sanest person after him, though Christmas festivities did affect her behavior somewhat; she would giggle more constantly, smile for no reason at all and involve herself quite fervently in every activity that involved decorating or setting up something.

He, as student council president, just watched and wished people happy holidays whenever needed.

_How annoying._

**

The door was closed; a sheet of paper was attached with duct tape, clearly ripped from someone's notebook, while big scrawny letters (that he was sure belonged to Lee) read _'STUDENT COUNCIL SECRET HIDEOUT'_. Neji rolled his eyes and opened the door ready to finish the semester's paperwork before holidays.

He had given the afternoon off to all of the other members. If there was someone to finish the workload without regret it was him, but there she was in all her twin-bunned glory soundly sleeping. Tenten was resting, using her hands as a pillow as she sat comfortably on one of the chairs, hunched over the table. Even when it was cold, she refused to let her hair down despite the insistence of some of the teachers and friends. Personally, he didn't mind at all.

He closed the door behind him and hung up his coat slowly. He hesitated; he wasn't sure whether he should wake her when she looked so peaceful. Inwardly, he smiled. The rhythmic hum of her breathing hovered in the air like a beautiful lullaby and watching her lying still after such a hectic week was a relief.

When her eyes opened blearily, Neji finally noticed he had being staring. Tenten yawned once and with a short shake of her head turned to him. If she had noticed him staring, she said nothing.

"Good afternoon," she greeted quite happily for a person who had just woken up from a nap.

"I guess you had a nice nap," was the only thing his mind could come up with. He was way too conscious of the way his arms dangled dumbly at his sides and the fact that he had been standing for a little too long.

"Cold weather is the enemy of women," she replied pleasantly, stirring over the table like a cat. Neji blinked once, it was too late to turn away and pretend he wasn't looking her way.

"Go home," it was an order, "I'm finishing paperwork," his hands closed into fists once attempting to ease his physical awkwardness, his eyes finally setting on their very delicately adorned Christmas tree behind her.

"_Are you sure?"_ her voice brightened up the littlest bit and Neji prevented himself from frowning, truth to be told he wasn't quite sure why.

"Yes,"

Her eyes danced with glee as she stood from the chair quite lazily, the warm smile she sent his way made his insides turn against his will. Two steps from her coat she stopped again as if remembering something and she turned to him again.

However, her eyes were set over his head where a small plant hovered merciless over his skull. Lee had not followed his instructions after all; he had strictly prohibited him to hang mistletoe inside the Student Council meeting room.

"Is that –

"Actually, it's false mistletoe," he intervened before she could even come up with a sentence.

Suddenly her face was so close her warm breathing tingled on his skin, teasingly. She backed away an inch, eyes sparking unusually as a beckoning smile twisted on her lips.

Before he knew it, her lips were on his. It was quick, warm and could barely be labeled as a kiss. She brushed her lips over his almost as a caress and withdrew slowly. Neji was much too shocked to react accordingly.

Tenten's cheeks were red, he wasn't quite sure if it only involved the cold anymore.

"Cold weather is the enemy of women, after all," she took her long, dark coat from the nearest clothes rack and left the room with a very mysterious smile. Neji tasted his lips once, it was cherry. Neji had failed to notice the moment on which Tenten using lip gloss.

Finally reaching a chair, he sat; a pile of unsorted paperwork awaited him blandly over the table. Neji was sure his cheeks obscured a very girly hue of pink against his wishes, but he decided to ignore it unlike the very unusual sensation of his twirling stomach which refused to fade away. Removing the very warm scarf of his neck, Neji took a pen out of his backpack…he _really_ needed to get busy.

**

The door opened unexpectedly the moment he rejected, _again_, Yamanaka's proposal for a new club. Her cheeks were red from the cold; her hair vastly covered with snowflakes. He had failed to notice it, but it had started snowing a couple of minutes ago.

"Tenten,"

"Your Christmas present is under the tree," her voice was breathless and she clutched the side of her abdomen for breath.

"If it has no tag, it's mine," she added briskly. Neji looked behind him.

It was true, under the tree stood a small green package with his name on it but no tag. If it hadn't been for her telling him so, he would have dumped it away like all the other Christmas gifts he had received from his fangirls, they had became rather ingenious as of late. (They had overflowed his locker with Christmas presents that morning and he had no doubt some of the other presents under the tree had 'magically' appeared the same way.)

Brushing the remaining snowflakes from her hair, she made her way to hang the coat beside his. He could only watch her walk and sit right in front of him and resume his work. He didn't ask her why she had returned, or where she had gone, much less why she had left him a Christmas gift with no tag under the tree.

He was a fervent believer that actions spoke louder than words ever could.

* * *

A/n: Short and cute, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just for the kicks, most Japanese don't celebrate Christmas, considering most of its population isn't Catholic or Christian, but it is a very popular festivity among the young. Another reason to give and receive presents, I guess. :)

I wish everyone happy holidays; I'll wait patiently for your reviews! Expect more of me now that we're on break, I'll try not to disappoint you guys. Would you want me to write a New Year's fic? I'd be wondering if people were interested. I'll think about it, depending on how everyone reacts to this one. (Laughs)

I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion, a comment/suggestion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review. It's always nice to read what you guys think. Merry Christmas!

Half-note


	9. Stupor

_A/N: I should elaborate so people don't get confused. Ino and Neji dated for a very short time. Although the nature of their relationship, even when short, wasn't healthy, at all. That's all. (Don't judge me! XD)_

_Word count: 1,039 words_

_Characters: __Kiba, Ino_

_Summary: __She picked up the vodka glass with elegance; she had learned the mastery of drinking a long time ago. The bitter liquid passed through her throat as fire, it felt good._ R&R

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Stupor**

* * *

She picked up the vodka glass with elegance; she had learned the mastery of drinking a long time ago. The bitter liquid passed through her throat as fire, it felt good.

"You never struck me as a drinker," a gruff voice said behind her.

"I have my seasons," she sipped the rest of the vodka in her glass to prove the point. Kiba didn't look impressed.

He looked as if he hadn't shaved in three days; his brown hair was a mess. Inuzuka Kiba had never struck her as a stylish guy, but he looked as if he had grabbed the first pair of dirty clothes he'd found on the floor.

"I'm having the same she's having," he sat at her left after addressing the bartender. Ino raised her own glass to indicate she wanted another round.

"I seem to stumble upon you on the unlikeliest of places," even when he tried to smile, the outcome resembled more a pained grimace. Of course, he had never expected to find her on a trashy bar.

Ino answered with a puff of smoke, Kiba looked at her slightly surprised. He had failed to notice she had been smoking.

"You smoke too," he could hardly suppress the surprise from his voice. From all the females his age that he knew, and they weren't much, he had yet to meet someone addicted to nicotine.

"Not really," she didn't face him as she took another drag. He couldn't help noticing the almost imperceptible shake of her hands or the stutter of her lips after the release of smoke.

"You have your seasons too, ne? "His smirk was half-heartened; she knew his statement wasn't supposed to be a question.

Ino shook the ashes from the top with a wobble of her hand.

"Yeah," she slurred her words; she didn't understand the reason why he kept bothering to talk to her when she had roughly shared a couple of words before.

"So…why are you here," he drank a sip from his glass casually.

She couldn't help noticing the almost mocking tremble in his voice. Her irises narrowed.

"I'm afraid it's none of your business," she cut back bitterly.

Noticing her empty cup Kiba signaled the bartender for a refill. Ino felt a pulse behind her eyes as Kiba smirked at her sardonically, showing his long canines. Her nostrils flared.

"He dumped you, eh?" his voice left little room for a question.

The blonde turned her head in the opposite direction offended. He had probably heard it from Hinata but…

_Had he came only to mock her?_

"Ahh, you're sensitive too," he said in a strangely almost amused tone, "you should've known better,"

_You should have known better? She knew it…_

"It was a matter of time, you know? We all knew Neji only had eyes fro Tenten since the beginning. Don't blame yourself, 'kay?" he winked at her, glass in hand.

"That does not mean it doesn't hurt," her voice croaked with emotion, Ino was surprised at her lose of control. And she became aware; the back of her eyes had been pricking with tears.

Kiba didn't even look her way; he pretended not to notice and took a swing at his glass.

"It does hurt like hell," the way his voice was wrapped with melancholy took Ino by surprise. She had always assumed Kiba was the happy-kind of person.

After that, they fell in a relative and comfortable silence. Ino observed the Inuzuka from the corner of her eye, a mania she had grabbed from the Hyuuga himself. He drank faster than her, his eyes did not leave the glass in front of him. After a couple of cups, she lost interest and continued on her usual rhythm.

_They shared the same kind of pain._

His slightly huskier voice woke her up, even when she had a good alcohol tolerance, the alcohol always made her sleepy.

"I loved her,"

For a minute Ino doubts that was something she was supposed to hear but when she turns her head to investigate she finds him staring at her bloodshot eyes with intensity.

"She's perfect…" he pauses, "unlike you,"

He smells of alcohol, she knows he's drunk. He slurs his words, he doesn't mean it but it hurt her.

Truth hurt.

He pauses and fumbles trying to find his words; Ino wonders who he could be talking about. Who could be that perfect being that could make a man lose all of his dignity?

"She's as pure as the snow," his words were cheesy. Kiba had never struck her as someone poetic, she had been right.

That sentence alone makes her existence a lot easier. She was almost certain he was in love with Hyuuga Hinata.

His eyes twinkle with liquid, she wonders if the man before her is about to break apart. She just can't get to hate her; she's a flawless being, incapable of wrong doing.

"She loves someone else," his voice however is as firm as steel. It was a shame he couldn't get to hate Uzumaki Naruto.

After that he turns away again and she's at loss of words. A broken heart was bad at dealing with mutilated pieces.

She drinks a final cup and feels the inhibition; she should probably call Chouji soon before she did anything stupid. Sometimes she felt she abused of his kindness but he was good at dealing with her tarnished heart.

"We can't really blame them for being so perfect," she stumbles upon her words clumsily. A sob almost escapes her throat, she couldn't dare to cry. She felt like crying again all of a sudden.

Kiba turns to her slowly, his eyes were swollen. He stretches his hand slowly and brushes the single tear that escaped the torture. It had rolled down her cheek. His hands are callous very unlike his.

"I hadn't really noticed it but…_you're beautiful_" his alcoholic breath reaches her nostrils. She doesn't really know why it means so much to her but it does.

He leans down gently and kisses her cheek lingering his lips over her moist skin more than necessary. Her tears flow down her face as a river now.

She doesn't know why but it means the world to her.

* * *

A/N: Geez, I'm back into work with a crack ship and at AU at the same time. Shall I ask for forgiveness?

This was a little rushed; I didn't have much time for checking grammar + spelling (sorry!), so please forgive any mistakes. That said, I hope I'm back into gear. What do you think?

I liked it and I think I got my point across, that said, I hope I didn't get you lost. I think there was an almost abrupt change in the mood and that's how I wanted it to converge, I hope it wasn't bad (?).

I have a background of why this happened, but I think I'll leave that to your imagination. I might elaborate on it if I feel like it. If anyone is wondering, I can share it too. If it wasn't clear enough, the nature of the relationships that is, please be kind enough to point it out to me. Whatever helps.

I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review.

Hope there are some Kiba/Ino fans out there! :P

Half-note


	10. Our hell

_A/N: Forgive the rustiness. Dedicated to Potters-light, __AmbrosiusSchuyler__, and __Shadeehue for being constant reviewers. Also to Sonnie__ for the wonderful soundtrack even when I highly doubt you'll read this. Go check her wonderful stories!_

_Word count: 494__ words_

_Characters: Neji, Tenten_

_Summary: The tip of their fingertips touch. There's electricity, and a barely conceivable pause. A paralyzing silence. He apologizes; she suppresses a sigh. Pain meant nothing beside him. Their hell is a good life._

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Our Hell**

* * *

///

_The first went wrong is hard to find_

The tip of their fingertips touch. There's electricity, and a barely conceivable pause. A paralyzing silence. He apologizes; she suppresses a sigh.

///

_Our hell is a good life_

It's hard to remember when it all started to go downhill. They had met, Neji and Tenten. One day they had been friends, the next it was hard to say. All she knew was that there was something in her heart that wanted to burst whenever she saw him. There was pain.

///

_What I thought it was it isn't now_

She waited patiently even when she wasn't exactly sure what to wait for. She'd watch him from afar; they would share idle talk. Yet, she couldn't even recall the last time he'd let her in. She knew she had been close, when he looked into her eyes and his lips would part. He would stop then and return to his shell. She would turn her back to him, he expected as much.

///

_Can we stop?_

She tried waiting; it was getting worst. They were moderate: the unspoken words, the heavy air. They'd modernized it. They would be close, yet so far away. A brush of hands, a meaningful stare, an exchange of words; that's all they knew to do. They would forget and head to a new aching day. A vicious cycle as they colored into the black hole. But she would remind herself with a bitter smile; they day would come.

///

_Las went wrong, where is my prize?_

He'd walked her home one day, the shifting of routine was enough to elate her heart and give her hope. She had been blind.

He said goodbye, she took his hand.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Stay," she had to pause, "please," she said barely over a whisper, he knew she wasn't keen to beg. Time stopped as he brushed his hand away from her reach.

"I'll be late for dinner, I'm sorry," his voice was hard; it had no change.

Still, she watched as he turned away from her. He had stopped and closed the door. She fell to her knees. The shaking hands, aching throat and burning eyes, she knew them too well.

Something wet met with her hand, all she could do is to wait and forget; she had been wrong.

///

_What I thought there was is missing_

There's a pattern in the system as there's a bullet in the gun… that was as far as she had thought. She also thought she had a chance.

///

_That's why I tried to save you_

She met him with a warm smile the next day. He gave her a nod. She could fake if that meant staying by his side. She could wait, endure the pain, and not forget. If that meant she could be entitled to love him. She wouldn't give up.

///

_It can't be done._

Pain meant nothing beside him.

///

_Our hell is a good life._

----------------------

I wonder if the feelings I wanted to convey with this worked. I don't have much to say except that I used a lot more imagery and poetic language, mainly because I was inspired directly by a song. (Our hell by Emily Haines & the soft skeleton!!) It's different from what I usually write, I guess. More bittersweet? Like I said before, there's not much to say. Forgive the lateness, Sims 3 is a mayor distraction! Also, expect a new fic soon or maybe two fics? Wish me luck. One is a big project, the other one is a slice of life. Hmmm…wish me luck again?

I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion, a comment/suggestion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review. It's always nice to read what you guys think.

_Half-note_


End file.
